I'm Tired
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: [CH 3 UPDATE!] Bukan ... Bukan ini yang ingin aku lihat. Bukan ini yang ingin aku alami / Akupun menutup mataku. Setelah ini semua membeku. Dan biarlah sakitku menghilang seiring bekunya hatiku setelah meloncat dari sini / tuhan, cukup... Sudah cukup sakit ini / sekarang aku mengerti semuanya tuhan. / ChanBaek / Slight : HunHan KaiSoo / romance/hurt/angst / GS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Tired**

Author : Ai

Rate : T

Pair : ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Length : Chapter

Genre : romance/hurt/angst

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **: **Bukan ... Bukan ini yang ingin aku lihat. Bukan ini yang ingin aku alami / Akupun menutup mataku. Setelah ini semua membeku. Dan biarlah sakitku menghilang seiring bekunya hatiku setelah meloncat dari sini /

tuhan, cukup... Sudah cukup sakit ini / sekarang aku mengerti semuanya tuhan.

Don't Like Don't read

Prolog

Badanku gemetar, dengan perlahan aku melangkah mundur. Airmataku sukses jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Bukan ... Bukan ini yang ingin aku lihat. Bukan ini yang ingin aku alami. Ini sakit amat sakit. Eomma... Panggilku dalam hati. Tanganku pun menutup mulutku, agar isakku tak terdengar. Bukan ini tuhan. Katakan bahwa ini tak benar, katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi..

Prang...

Tak sengaja aku menyenggol guci di belakangku, pria itupun melihat kearahku. Mungkin dia baru tahu jika aku sudah dibelakangnya sedari tadi. Mulai dari awal dia melakukan hal itu. Ia menjatuhkan teleponnya. Melihatku tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Terlihat jelas darah di kedua tangannya. Airmataku semakin deras. Iapun mndekat padaku. Mungkin dia bermaksud untuk menjelaskan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Tapi tidak... Sudah cukup.. Semua sudah jelas bagiku. Ini menyakitkan, sangat mnyakitkan. Bergegas aku berlarimeninggakan apartemen itu. Sudah cukup, sudah cukup aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Aku sudah tak percaya lagi.

Kakiku terus berlari. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Aku sungguh tak tahu. Air mataku terus mengalir. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di tepi jembatan. Aku terhenti. Akupun melangkah mendekati tepi jembatan itu. Hawa dingin srasa tak ada artinya. Hanya sakit yang aku rasakan. Sakit. Air disungai itu mengalir tenang. Butiran salju telah turun.

"Hari ini.. Bukankah hari salju turun untuk yang oertama kali?" Gumamku.

Akupun menutup mataku. Setelah ini semua membeku. Dan biarlah sakitku menghilang seiring bekunya hatiku setelah meloncat dari sini.

"Tuhan, cukup... Sudah cukup sakit ini.."

Aku semakin mendekat ketepi jembatan. Kurang selangkah lagi, aku akan jatuh kedalamnya.

"aku akan pergi" akupun menutup mataku. Aku ingin mengakhirinya sekarang.

Sreettt...

Tanganku ditarik, seseorang memlukku. Aku tahu dia siapa.

"Bodoh.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan heh?" Orang itu membentakku. Airmataku semakin deras mengalir. Biarlah... Biarlah tetap seperti ini. Tetaplah memelukku saat aku hancur. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Kalau kau pergi, bagaimana denganku?" Makinya padaku. Akupun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mian..." Hanya itu yang mampu aku katakan. Iapun menyeka airmataku. Aku pun semakin terisak dan ia kembali memlukku.

"jangan bertindak bodoh lagi, Baekkie" ucapnya padaku. Kemudian ia mengandeng tanganku. Seolah mengisyaratkan aku untuk tetap disisinya.

Ia menghntikan taksi dan mengajakku naik bersamanya. Di dalam taksi aku tak berkata apapun. Ia terus mengenggam tanganku. Akupun menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Aku lelah, amat lelah... Dan sakit, amat sakit...

"tidurlah, jika kau amat lelah" ucapnya sembari mengusap lembut pucuk kepalaku. Airmataku kembali menetes. Iun tersentak karna airmataku membasahi bajunya. Akupun mngusap kasar air mataku.

"aku tak apa" ucapku. Aku tak apa, sampai aku tak ingin hidup lagi, batinku. Iapun percaya, dan menatapku hangat.

'sekarang aku mengerti semuanya tuhan', rutukku dalam hati sampai akhirnya aku tertidur di pundaknya.

Tbc or delete?

Hahhh ini epep pertama ai.. Hheheh penuh kerja keras untuk menyelesaikan semuanya *ngelapkringet* . Mohon reviewnya ya readersdeul *puppy eyes* gomawo chingu-ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Tired**

Author : Ai

Rate : T

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Slight : KaiSoo, HunHan

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Length : Chapter

Genre : romance/hurt/angst

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **: **Bukan ... Bukan ini yang ingin aku lihat. Bukan ini yang ingin aku alami / Akupun menutup mataku. Setelah ini semua membeku. Dan biarlah sakitku menghilang seiring bekunya hatiku setelah meloncat dari sini /

Tuhan, cukup... Sudah cukup sakit ini / sekarang aku mengerti semuanya tuhan.

Don't Like Don't read

Chapter One

.

I Can't Trust You

_**Kalau mungkin aku punya kesempatan yang kedua, aku memilih untuk tak mengetahui apapun, daripada aku mengetahuinya dan membuat ku terluka.**_

_**Jika memang ini takdirku, Tuhan kumohon buat semua takdir itu berakhir bahagia.**_

Happy Reading ~ ~

.

Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun masih tak mau beranjak dari atas ranjang King Size milik seseorang yang menolongnya saat itu. Ia hanya diam seperti mayat hidup. Menatap kosong kedepan dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tak ada sungingan senyum di wajahnya. Bahkan suap nasipun ia tak mau. Betapa mirisnya keadaan gadis itu. Sesekali ia menangis, menjerit dan terus memanggil Eommanya.

Kriiiet...

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah asal suara. Tetap diam duduk ditepi ranjang itu.

"Baekkie~" Panggil orang tersebut dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat semangkok bubur dan segelas susu. Ia masih tak menunjukkan respon apapun, membuat wajah tampan orang tersebut tergurat kecewa. Namja itupun melangkah mendekati yeoja manis nan imut itu. Dan menaruh nampan di meja nakas sebelah ranjang itu.

"Baekkie... makanlah" ucap namja tampan itu dengan mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang. ia melihat wajah manis Baekhyun. Senyum manis yang biasanya selalu ada di wajah cantiknya itu seolah lenyap begitu saja. Baekhyun masih menatap kosong ke depan.

"Baekkie dengarkan Oppa.. Oppa mohon jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini" namja itupun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Bakkie..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan itu, sontak membuat namja itu kaget dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie.. Oppa mohon jangan seperti ini.. Baekkie.. Kumo- " belum selesai berbicara Baekhyun memeluk namja disampingnya itu. Sakit, Mungkin teramat sakit yang Bakhyun rasakan. Selama ini yeoja itu ingin sekali memeluk Oppanya dan menyampaikan semua sakit hatinya tersebut. Tapi teramat sakit yang ia rasakan, dan teramat hampa yang ia rasakan sekarang, semenjak ia melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Hiks" isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Namja itupun membalas pelukannya. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Jika mungkin hal ini juga terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkin ia akan merasakan sakit yang mendalam seperti apa yang dirasakan Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Menangislah.. Jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang dan ceritakan semua yang menganjal hatimu Baekkie.."

"Jongin Oppa.. Hiks seharusnya a-aku.. aku" Sungguh Baekhyun tak bisa menghadapi ini sendiri, Ia butuh tempat bersandar, Sungguh ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang disisinya saat ini.

"Menangislah.. Oppa akan selalu disisimu, Oppa menyayangimu Baekkie" Namja yang Diketahui bernama Jongin itu memeluk erat Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya, menangis sejadinya di pelukan namja itu.

**Flashback On**

Hari ini musim gugur di kota Seoul. Burung-burung enggan keluar dari sarangnya merasakan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi musim dingin. Bertebaran daun-daun berwarna coklat membuat semakin indahnya suasana siang ini. Di pusat kota Seoul, tepatnya di Bandara Internasional Seoul sangat ramai dengan orang - orang yang menunggu keluarnya para penumpang pesawat yang akan datang dari Paris. Tak menunggu begitu lama, keluarlah orang – orang dari pintu kedatangan, begitu pula dengan yeoja manis ini. Yeoja manis bersurai coklat madu panjang dengan memakai kacamata hitam yang ada diatas hidung mancungnya menutupi mata hitam kelam miliknya. Ia tengah kebingungan mencari seseorang yang katanya akan menjemputnya di Bandara. Sesekali ia melongok-longokkan wajahnya mencari seseorang diantara ribuan orang yang tengah ada di pintu kedatangan ini. Iapun melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Lihatlah betapa cantik dan manisnya yeoja ini. Tak lupa eyeliner yang wajib di kelopak mata itu dan gaya berpakaian yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia sekarang telah menjelma menjadi gadis ke-barat-barat(?)an.

"Aish Jinja.. Oppa Eodi?" gerutu yeoja itu, dengan melongok-longokkan wajahnya mencari seseorang yang katanya adalah Oppanya itu. Iapun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan segera menelefon Oppanya tersebut.

"**Yeoboseyo?**"

"Yeoboseyo, Oppa Eodiga?"

"**apa kau tak melihatku? Bahkan dari sini aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas Baekkie**"

"Aish jinja.. Oppaa~ disebelah mana" yang benar saja, beribu orang disini, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui dimana Sang Oppa berada.

"**Aku disini, tengok arah kirimu Baekkie**" Baekhyun pun menoleh kearah kirinya. Ahh yang benar saja Pria tampan berkemeja putih itu Oppanya. Ia berfikir sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tak mungkin kan jika itu Oppa' batinnya.

"**Hai Dongsaeng kecil Oppa yang manis, Kenapa diam saja**?" Ucap namja itu sekali lagi di ujung telfon karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Namja itupun melambaikan tangan pada Baekyun.

"**Baekki, Oppa disini, apa kau tak bisa melihat lambaian tangan Oppa tampanmu ini**" ucap namja itu di seberang telefon.

"Jinja? Opppaaaaaaaaaaaa~" iapun berlari kecil dengan menyeret kopernya, dan langsung memeluk namja di depannya yang sontak membuat Namja tampan itu merentangkan tangannya menerima pelukan Baekhyun. Meskipun Jongin bukan Oppa kandungnya, tetapi merupakan sepupunya, namun mereka berdua sangat akrab. Bahkan wajah cantik dan tampannya itu membuat banyak orang tertipu dan mengira mereka adalah saudara kandung.

"Oppa.. Jinja ini dirimu" tanya Baekhyun terkaget-kaget.

"Eum.. Kau fikir aku siapa Baekkie" ucap namja itu dengan senyum menawannya.

"Huwaaa... Uri Jongin Oppa sekarang bertambah tampan saja" oceh yeoja itu membuat Jongin gemas, Iapun mengacak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Dan Kau bertambah manis saja dongsaeng kecilku"

"Aish Oppa, jangan merusak tatanan rambutku." Ucap yeoja manis dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Jongin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kajja, apakah kau tak ingin menemui Eomma mu?"

"Ne Oppa Kajja"

oO I'm Tired Oo

Mobil Audi Hitam melaju cepat menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Baekhyun masih menatap takjub pemandangan kota yang merupakan kampung halamannya yang selama 7 tahun di tinggalkan karena harus ikut Appanya di Paris, Perancis. Tapi entah karena terkena mukjizat apa ia bisa kembali ke Seoul,Bagaimana ia bisa pergi kesini padahal Appanya sangat menantang Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul? Entahlah hanya Baekhyun dan Penciptanya yang tahu.

"Baekkie" Jongin mencoba membuka suara.

"Ne Oppa? Wae?" Sontak Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

"Apa kau kabur lagi dari Appa mu kali ini?"

"Eum Ne, Appa sedang ada bisnis di Jepang, dia tak akan tahu"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan.

"Ne Oppa, Percayalah" Jawabnya dengan anggukan pasti untuk meyakinkan Sang Oppa yang sungguh sangat menyayanginya ini.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Membosankan sekali" ucapnya dengan sedikit mempotkan bibirnya. "Dan menyebalkan" tambahnya.

"Eh? Wae?" Heran Jongin, sungguh bukan Baekhyun yang seperti biasanya, Seorang yeoja manis bahkan kelewat manis bernama Byun Baekhyun ini belum pernah merasa sebal dengan orang lain, tapi mengapa ia sekarang mengatakan sebal.

"Kau tahu Oppa, Waktu di atas pesawat aku duduk dengan seorang namja, namja paling menyebalkan yang baru aku temui sepanjang hidupku" papar Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan menunjukkan raut kesal diwajah manisnya.

"Jinja?" tanya Jongin. Entah mengapa ia sangat suka Baekhyun yang selalu mengoceh seperti ini.

"Ne, Namja tinggi yang kelewat tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu sangat menyebalkan" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan menekankan kata meyebalkan tersebut.

"Hahaha, Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin intens. Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Anniyo, Namja itu menyebalkan, dan aku tak menyukainya" ucapnya mengelak dan terlihat jelas rona merah di pipinya. Membuat Jongin terkekeh melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

"Apa namja itu Tampan?" tanya Jongin lagi membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun akui namja itu tampan, bahkan kelewat tampan. Sampai ia sempat terpana dan hatinya berdesir saat melihatnya pertama kali. Dan apakah Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada namja tampan berperawakan tinggi yang ia bilang menyebalkan itu? Tapi seorang Byun Baekhyun tak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia selalu bilang **Love in the first slight is Bullshit**. Tapi bukankah ia sedang merasakan jatuh cinta pada namja itu? sungguh yeoja yang tak peka.

"Sepertinya dia tampan, wajar kau menyukainya Baekkie" tambah Jongin membuat Baekhyun bangun dari lamunannya.

"Aniyo, Aniyo Oppa, Aku tak menyukainya" ucapnya dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, membuat Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Dongsaeng kecilnya yang manis ini. Apa kau tak tahu Byun Baekhyun, sikapmu dan rona merah dipipimu itu mengisyaratkan bahwa kau menyukai namja tinggi itu.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Baekhyun telah sampai di rumah Eommanya, setelah mengucapkan Salam perpisahan pada Jongin yang tidak bisa menemaninya sampai masuk kedalam. Iapun berjalan menuju rumah tersebut. Masih terlihat sama rumah ini, meski sudah 7 tahun ditinggalkan. Sungguh langka sekali Baekhyun kerumah sang Eomma. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat menyayangi sang Eomma. Tapi karena perceraian antara Eomma dan Appa nya 7 tahun yang lalu membuat Baekhyun harus meninggalkan Eommanya dengan terpaksa dan mengkuti Appanya di Paris.

Ia kabur bukan karena ia tak menyayangi sang Appa, Tapi dulu ia terlalu menempel pada Eommanya dari kecil dan kemudian dipisahkan begitu saja? Apa Baekhyun tak rindu, tentu saja ia rindu bahkan rindunya sangat besar, Sebesar jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua selama 7 tahun ini.

Dua tahun lalu ia juga nekat pergi ke Korea karena tidak mampu membendung rasa rindu pada sang Eomma, tapi Appanya langsung menyeret kembali Baekhyun agar kembali ke Paris. Dan sekarang ia melakukan hal yang sama, kabur dari rumahnya di Paris dan pergi ke rumah Sang Eomma. Betapa bahagia kau Byun Baekhyun, Tapi apakah kau tahu perbuatanmu adalah kesalahan besar.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Baekhyun memencet bel berulang kali. Membuat Si Empu pemilik rumah membuka Gerbang rumahnya dan yang benar saja yang membukanya adalah Saudara tirinya, Yaitu anak dari tuan Oh yang merupakan anak Suami Eommanya yang telah dinikahi Eommanya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah?" salam Baekhyun dengan ramah. Jelas Baekhyun mengenal namja tampan ini, bahkan mereka sering berbalas pesan di SNS saat Baekhyun ada di Paris.

"Annyeong Nuna, apa kau?" Tanya Sehun dengan menatap Bakhyun dari atas sampai bawah dan koper yang dibawanya.

"Ne aku baru datang dari Perancis"

"Bagaimana bisa Nuna pergi kesini, Bukankah 2 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sehun intens.

"Ne, Aku kabur dari rumah" bisik Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab sehun dengan ber 'oh' ria "Apa Eomma ada?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah.

"Ada di dalam, Masuklah, Eomma akan bahagia melihat kedatanganmu Nuna, Dan kopermu akan aku bawa kedalam" Betapa baiknya Kau Oh Sehun, Memang Sehun bukan saudara kandung Baekhyun, tetapi ia sangat menyayangi sang Nuna tirinya itu, dan ia merasa iba dengan hidup Baekhyun yang sangat menyiksa kelihatannya setelah Sehun melihat jelas kejadian 2 tahun di Jalan menuju Rumah Sehun dimana Appa Baekhyun membentak-bentak dan menyeret Baekhyun juga menyiksa Baekhyun karena pulang ke Korea. Betapa breruntungnya kau Byun Baekhyun, betapa banyak orang yang menyayangimu.

"Anniyo Sehun-ah aku mampu membawanya sendiri, hehe Gomawo" elak Baekhyun sungkan.

"Anni aku akan membantumu Nuna"

"Tapi-" belum selesai berbicara koper itu sudah di jinjing Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya, "Ah Gomawo Sehun-ah"

oO I'm Tired Oo

Sekarang Baekhyun berada di ruang tamu. Rumah ini masih sama dengan 7 tahun yang lalu. Piano di sudut ruangan tamu, ia ingat dulu ia selalu menyanyi diiringi piano sang Eomma. Dan dinding putih itu, tangga itu, sofa ini, semua masih sama, hanya saja foto keluarga yang ada terpajang anggun di dinding ruangan itu sudah berbeda, dulu disana duduk Sang Eomma, Appa dan Baekhyun tapi sekarang foto itu Foto Eommanya bersama Sehun dan Tuan Oh.

"Baehyunnie~" panggil seseorang yang jelas Baekhyun tahu ini siapa.

"Eomma, Bogoshippo" seru Baekhyun bahagia dan langsung memeluk yeoja parubaya itu dengan kasih sayang. Tuan Oh yang turun dari tangga hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat pertemuan mengharukan sang Eomma itu dengan Anak perempuan kesayangannya setelah berpisah bertahun tahun lamanya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum melihat itu, sungguh kesempatan yang langka melihat Seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal expresionless itu tersenyum.

"Lihatlah anak Eomma sudah tumbuh dewasa dan bertambah cantik saja" Ucap Eommanya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Aku sangat rindu Eomma" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit bersedih. Eommanya tahu bahkan kelewat tahu kerinduan putrinya ini, meskipun ia masih sering brkomunikasi mlaluin telepon tanpa sepengetahuan Appanya pasti.

"Ne, Emma juga merindukan putri manis Eomma ini"

"Aigooo, Eomma mengandung, Apa ini akan jadi Dongsaeng Baekhyun juga?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat perut Eommanya membuncit.

"Ne, Ini akan jadi dongsaeng Baekhyun" jawab Eommanya membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia. "Dia Yeoja" bisik Eommanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ahh Jinja? Dia sama sepertiku pastinya" Iapun menyetarakan wajahnya dengan perut Sang Eomma "Annyeong dongsaeng kecilku, aku Eunniemu Baekhyun, apa didalam sana menyenangkan? Jangan nakal arraseo? Jangan buat Eommaku kesusahan ne? ingat pean Eonnie ne" ucap Baekhyun membuat Eommaya tertawa gemas melihat sang putrinya berusia 18 tahun kurang sehari ini. Kurang sehari? jelas Eommanya tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa esok adalah Hari Ulang Tahun putri manisnya ini.

"Baekhyun" Seorang memanggilnya membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Ah ne. Tuan Oh, Annyeong Haseyo" ucapnya dengan membungkukkan badan di depan Tuan Oh.

"Panggil Appa saja ne, Kau anak Eomma, jadi Suami Eommamu juga berarti Appamu" ucap Tuan Oh dengan bijak dan berwibawa. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan Appa kandungnya yang sangat kasar dan pemarah itu.

"Ah ne Tuan ,, Eh maksudku Appa" mereka pun memulai perbincangan melepas rindu selama 7 tahun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Keesokan Harinya...

Hari ini hari Ulang Tahun Baekhyun yang ke 18 tahun. Baekhyun senang sekali karena sang Eomma membuatkan Kue dan Sehun memberikan Hadiah, Wahh benar-benar bahagia ia ada disini dan setelah 7 tahun, Hari ini adalah hari Ulang tahun terbaiknya.

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida

Nae Sarangan Baekhyunnie

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida

nyanyian itu dinyanyikan Sehun dan sang Eomma. Membuat Baekhyun menitihkan airmata bahagia.

"Gomawo Eomma, Gomawo Sehunnie" Ucap Baekhyun denang memeluk mereka berdua. Iapun meniup lilin diatas Kue spesial dari Sang Eomma dan sebelum itu ia membuat permohonan di dalam hatiya. Dan apa yang ia ucapkan dihatinya saat itu, yang pasti hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

"Cheonmaneyo Chagi /Cheonmaneyo Nuna" jawab Eomma dan Sehun bersamaan. Sungguh mencerminkan keluarga yang bahagia bukan?

"Aku sangat bahagia" Seru Baekhyun.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Malam ini Baekhyun mempunyai janji dengan Sang Oppa. Ia menunggu di sebuah Cafe di tepi sungai Han. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu. Sedikit Was-was dirinya, karena Jongin Oppa tak pernah telat sampai selama ini.

"Bukankah Jongin Oppa bilang akan merayakan Ulang Tahunku malam ini, kenapa lama sekali" Gumamnya, Iapun membuka ponselnya dan berniat menelefon Sang Oppa. Tapi belum sampai ia menekan tombol call sebuah panggilan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Glurp

Ia menelan salivanya. Akan ada petaka besar, batinnya. Iapun mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo Appa"

"**Kau kemana saja eoh**?"

"A- aku"

"**Jangan bohongi Appa, Appa sudah tahu semuanya**"

"A-Appa Mianhae"

"**Dimana sekarang dirimu eoh? Sembunyi dimana?"**

"A-appa ak-aku"

"**Jangan katakan Baekhyun, Jangan- Arrghhhh"** Suara Eommanya membuatnya kaget. Kenapa Sang Eomma menjerit seperti itu, batinnya cemas.

"Eomma.. Appa. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eomma, Appa!" Ia pun berdiri dan berlari keluar dari Cafe. Di depan pintu sudah ada Jongin yang akan masuk Cafe tapi Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya ia berlari sampai akhirnya menghentikan taksi.

"Eomma.. Appa jawab aku Appa.. apa yang terjadi." Perasaan cemas menghantuinya. Apa yang tengah terjadi, Ia terus memikirkan keadaan sang Eomma.

"**Arrgghhhh Baekhyunnie**" terdengar teriakan Eomma nya di ujung telefon itu. Ia semakin cemas dan mengisyaratkan sang supir taksi untuk lebih cepat.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Baekhyun telah sampai dirumah Eommanya. Rumahnya terlihat amat sunyi. Ia melangkah perlahan dan tak lupa membawa batang kayu di tangannya sebelum masuk kerumah berjaga-jaga apabila ada orang yang akan melukainya. Ia menatap was-was, Barang-barang berantakan, ada darah berceceran di lantai. Sampai akhirnya ia berjalan keatas tangga. Begitu mengejutkan saat Tuan Oh sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di Lantai atas itu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sungguh ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat, Dengan cepat ia merogoh ponselnya dan menelepon Sehun.

"**Yeoboseyo**" ucap seseorang di ujung telefon.

"Sehunni" jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"**Ne Nuna, Wae**?"

"Tuan Oh.."

"**Appa? ada apa dengan Appaku**"

"Cepatlah datang"

"**Tapi Nuna, kelasku belum berakhir**" benar saja Sehun masih ada kelas malam hari ini.

"Tolong selamatkan aku" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemas.

"**Baiklah aku akan pulang**" ucap Sehun tegas di ujung telefon. Kata-kata Nunanya membuat ia benar-benar khawatir.

Prangg...

Suara kaca pecah membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara. Iapun mendekat dan melangkah hati-hati agar keberadaannya tak diketahui Sang Appa.

"Ternyata kau masih saja ingin merebut semuanya dariku eoh?" terdengar ucapan Sang Appa Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Sungguh ini suara Appanya, tapi ia tak pernah melihat Appnya berkata dengan nada semarah itu. Selama ini ia dimarahi oleh Appanya tapi pada akhirnya Appanya melunak dan berkata dengan kasih sayangnya. Selama itu Baekhyun mengira bahwa Appanya sebenarnya orang baik, bahkan sangat baik. Tapi Appanya kesepian sehingga ia sering memarahinya jika brbuat apa yang Appanya tak suka.

"Dan sekarang kau memengaruhi Baekhyun untuk pergi bersamamu, seperti itu?" ucap Appanya pada Sang Eomma. Baekhyun semakin dekat dngan sumber suara. Ini kamar Eomma, batinnya.

"Hahaha asal kau tau, Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan putriku pada Yeoja Jalang sepertimu" Tambah Appa Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membuka perlahan pintu itu dan yang benar saja ada Sang Appa yang sedang mengacungkan pistol tepat dikepala sang Eomma. Baekhyun berusaha masuk ke ruangan itu dan Eommanya tahu ia berusaha mengisyaratkan Bakhyun untuk pergi.

"Hahaha kau fikir kau mau mengelabuhiku Yeoja Jalang, Dari awal aku tak berniat menikah denganmu kalau bukan suruhan Appa dan Eomma, dan kau malah membunuh mereka berdua" ucapan Appa membuatnya terdiam. Apa benar yang telah ia dengar sekarang ini? batinnya. Ia sangat kebingungan.

"Kau yang membunuh Appa dan Eomma, Kau benar-benar kejam. Setelah apa yang telah aku dan keluargaku berikan padamu, kau malah membalasnya dengan membunuh mereka" Ucap Appa Baekhyun dengan nada penuh Amarah. "B****h! Dasar Yeoja tak tahu malu" Umpat Appa Baekhyun.

Plakkk

Wajah cantik Sang Eomma sukses di tampar Appanya. Baekhyun sungguh tak percaya dengan apapun yang terjadi sekarang ini. Sebenarnya ada apa? tanya nya dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis melihat itu semua dengan menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar sang Appa.

"apa kau tahu Tuan Byun, Yang sebenarnya membunuh itu adalah keluargamu. Mereka yang telah mengambil semua aset keluargaku dan Appamu menyuruh pembunuh untuk membunuh kedua orang tuaku di depan mataku, Orang tuamu lah yang pembunuh" ucap Eomma Baekhyun mengelak. Baekhyun benar-benar tak percaya, apa yang telah ia dengar sekarang.

"Persetan dengan alasanmu Yeoja Jalang"

Doorrrrr...

Peluru sukses mengenai kepala Eommanya. Baekhyun sungguh tak percaya. Badannya gemetar dan ia melangkah mundur kebelakang. Ia benar – benar tak percaya ini. Apa yang telah ia lihat sekarang. Sungguh ia tak mau percaya. Buliran bening sukses jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Ia pun melangkah kebelakang. Sampai akhirnya menyenggol vas di belakang tubuhnya.

Prang~

Sang Appa pun mengetahuinya. Ia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan berlari menjauhi Sang Appa.

"Sekarang aku mengerti semuanya Tuhan" gumam Baekhyun disela tangisnya dan berlari menjauhi rumah itu.

**Flashback Off**

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Baekhyun, Jongin memeluk erat Baekhyun dan kemudian mengusap lembut airmata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~ Oppa akan selalu disamping Baekkie jadi jangan menangis lagi Arra" ucap Jongin meyakinkan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk lemah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja yang jelas itu adalah adik tiri Baekhyun, Sehun.

"Nuna, apa kau tak ingin memberikan salam kepada Eomma dan Appaku?" Tanya sehun sembari melangkah menuju Bakhyun.

"Ne, Sehunnie. Aku akan kesana"

"Uljima Nuna" ucap Sehun menguatkan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membenci Baekhyun meskipun ia tahu bahwa yang membunuh Appa kandungnya sendiri adalah Appa Baekhyun. Tapi itu semua bukan salah Baekhyun. Dan Sehun bertekad untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

"Ne Sehunnie" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kajja" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ne" Baekhyun pun menyambar tangan Sehun dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin. Jongin pun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia sudah mau berceriita padanya, dan mau ikut Sehun untuk memberikan salam pada Eomma dan Tuan Oh, Appa Sehun.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Baekhyun menangis sejadinya di makam Sang Eomma. Sehun merangkul pundak tahu betapa hancurnya perasaan Baekhyun. Dan ia juga tengah merasakan hancur di tinggal Appanya sendiri, Satu-satunya keluarga yang Sehun punya. Tapi ia namja, Ia bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik, dan hatinya kuat menerima ini semua. Dan kewajibannya sekarang adalah melindungi Nunanya. Karena sekarang hanya Baekhyun yang ia punya sebagai keluarga. Sungguh ia akan menjaga Baekhyun, seperti pesan Eommannya sebelum menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Baekhyun Nuna, Tenanglah" ucap Sehun.

"Aniyo, hiks Aku sangat merindukannya Sehun, sangat hiks. Dan sekarang hiks.. apa yang tengah aku lakukan hikas, aku.. aku seharusnya tak kabur dari rumah. Ini semua, semua salahku hiks Sehunnie" sanggah Baekhyun. Iapun menatap makam sang Eomma. Sehun terus merangkul pundak Nunanya.

"Eomma hiks .. Apa Eomma tahu, Tujuh tahun tak bertemu Eomma dan dua tahun lalu aku berusaha bertemu Eomma.. tapi Appa menyeretku kembali ke Paris sebelum aku sampai rumah Eomma. Rumah yang kita tinggali bersama tujuh tahun yang lalu" Tangis Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Eomma, hiks dan aku sangat bahagia karena kemarin aku bisa bertemu Eomma untuk yang pertama kali setelah tujuh tahun berpisah, aku sangat bahagia bisa memelukmu setelah sekian lama, sangat bahagia Eomma hiks bisa bersama Eomma" Baekhyun mengusap kasar airmata yang menetes dari kelopak matanya.

"Tapi sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa bertemu Eomma lagi, setelah sekian lama hiks, Eomma hiks Betapa hancurnya aku" ucap Baekhyun dan iapun tak mampu berkata apapun. Sehun memeluknya dan ia sangat memahami perasaan Nunanya sekarang.

"Uljima Nuna, aku akan selalu disampingmu, Kini hanya ada kita berdua, dan aku akan menjagamu Nuna" ucap Sehun dengan tak sengaja ia meneteskan airmatanya. Karena sekarang Appa yang bertahun-tahun bersamanya dan Eomma Baekhyun yang sangat baik padanya, selalu mendengar semua keluh kesahnya dan selalu menganggap seolah ia adalah anak kandungnya sendiri sehingga di berikan kasih sayang yang selama bertahun-tahun tak pernah ia dapatkan. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu Nuna" tambahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja cantik memandang mereka berdua di ujung pemakaman lain. Yeoja itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Disisi lain seorang namja tengah asyik bermain game di Plays Station kesayangannya bersama teman baiknya di markas mereka. Tak lupa dengan camilan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Sungguh namja tampan yang jorok. Iapun menatap penuh kemenangan setelah melihat bahwa ia memenangkan permainan itu.

"Hahaha... Sudah kubilang, Kau tak akan pernah mengalahkanku Kyung" Namja itu tertawa bak evil yang tengah bahagia tengah memperoleh mangsanya.

"Hanya namja bodoh yang akan berfikir hebat jika memenangkan game melawan yeoja" ucap yeoja berambut hitam sebahu itu dengan nada mencibir.

"Hahaha bilang saja kalau kau tak menerima kekalahanmu Kyung"

"Hello... Seorang Kim Kyungsoo adalah yeoja sportif yang slalu menerima kekalahan. Asal kau tahu, aku mengalah untukmu" Apa kau tahu Kyungsoo bahwa kata-katamu sungguh mencerminkan bahwa kau tak terima.

"Mengakulah.. Bahwa aku memang tak terkalahkan" ucap namja itu bangga.

"Aku akan mengakuinya, Bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah namja hebat yang beraninya hanya pada seorang yeoja" ucap yeoja itu dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kim Kyungsoo, Apa yang sudah kau katakan eoh?" ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu kesal.

Kyungsoo berlari setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dan yang benar saja Chanyeol pun mengejarnya. Lihatlah, tingkah mereka sungguh kekanakan. Bak anak TK yang kejar-kejaran karena berebut sebuah permen.

Jongin yang baru datang bersama yeoja cantik di belakangnya hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala melihat aktivitas kejar-kejaran mereka. Sedangkan yeoja cantik di belakangnya yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan itu menatap malas dan berjalan lunglai menuju sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Sungguh ia dalam mood yang buruk. Kyungsoo pun berlari kearah Jongin dan bersembunyi di belakangnya mminta perlindungan Jongin, Sang Namjachingu.

"Chagi~ tolong aku dari monster itu" ucap Kyungso manja dengan trekikik melihat ekspresi Chanyeol setelah dikatai monster.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Monster? Kalau memang aku monster berarti kau nenek lampirnya" ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menang.

"Tuh kan Chagi, Dia mengataiku" rajuknya pada Jongin Jongin menahan tawa pertengkaran antara yeojachingu dngan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Aishhh... Jinja? Kau yang lebih dulu mengataiku, nenek lampir" ejek Chanyel tak terima dirinya di salahkan disini.

"Sudahlah, kalian lucu sekali. Hentikan pertengkaran memalukan kalian ini. Sungguh seperti tikus dan kucing saja" ucap Jongin membuat mereka berdua menatap horor.

"Tikus dan Kucing?" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Jongin Innocent. Sungguh kata-kata Jongin membuat pertengkaran mereka semakin sengit.

"Tidak kau benar Hyung, dan Kyungsoo tikusnya" ucap Chanyeol mengejek.

"Anniyo, Kau lah tikusnya"

"Atas dasar apa kau mengataiku tikus, nenek lampir"

"Lihatlah kau selalu mencuri makanan yang aku beli di kulkas, mencuri makanan, sungguh benar-benar seperti tikus"

"Apa salah jika aku mengambil makanan di kulkas, Kulkas itu milik bersama, jadi apapun yang ada di dalamnya juga milik bersama"

"Anni aku yang membelinya, jadi semua itu milikku. Dasar tikus"

"Tapi kulkas itu aku yang membelinya" elak Chanyeol

"Aish Jinja.. Jika aku tahu kulkas itu kau yang membelikan , sungguh tak sudi aku menaruh makanan berhargaku di dalamnya... Dan kau sangat jorok.. benar-benar mempunyai karakter seperti tikus" lawan Kyungso. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku kekanak-kanakan mereka berdua yang merbutkan tikus menurutnya. Sungguh benar-benar tak masuk akal. Iapun melangkah menjauh dari pertengkaran mereka dan duduk di sofa bersama Luhan di sampingnya. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Jongin dan duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

"Aish apa yang kau katakan nenek lampir. Ulangi sekali lagi aku akan membuatmu menderita setelah ini"

"Dasar tikus" ejek Kyungso.

"Aish Jinja" Chanyeol pun duduk di sofa di depan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sekarang malah tengah asyik ber-lovey dovey ria tanpa memperhatikan tatapan jijik Chanyeol di depannya seolah menganggap tak ada. 'Hellow apa kalian tak melihatku, ingat disini masih ada anak polos berusia 18 tahun yang tengah melihat perilaku menjijikkan kalian' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Cih, Hentikan perilaku menjijikkan kalian berdua" ucap Chanyeol kesal. Sungguh Chanyeol benci diabaikan, tak ingatkah bahwa disini masih ada Chanyeol. Sungguh Jongin dan Kyungsoo tetap tak peduli dan malah melanjutkan acara bermesra-mesraan berdua.

"Aish jinja Hyung! Tak bisakah kau tak mengabaikanku dan malah bermesra-mesraan dengan nenek lampir itu" ucapnya kesal.

"Eh ne, Mianhae" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tanpa dosa, dan hanya menyengir tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Katakan saja bawa kau iri" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Aishh jangan memulainya nenek lampir" ujar Chanyeol kesal. "Hyung apa kau tak mengucapkan salam selamat datang, tak ingatkah kau kalau kita baru pertama bertemu setelah perjalanan bisnisku di Paris" Ahh yang benar saja, Chanyol baru datang 4 hari yang lalu setelah pergi ke Paris dalam 2 minggu untuk menemui Client dan Investornya dalam bisnisnya di bidang fashion pada usianya yang ke-18 tahun ini, sungguh pria muda yang sukses. Tetapi sekarang ia baru bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, Dan sahabatnya tak berkata apapun tetapi malah memilih bermesra-mesraan dengan Yeojachingunya?

"Ah Mianhae, aku melupakan hal itu" ucap jongin tak bersalah "Selamat atas kesukssan bisnismu Chanyeollie, dan selamat datang kembali. Naneun neomu bogoshippo" ucap Jongin dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Ne Hyung, gomapta" ucapnya dengan senyum semringah. "Itu baru sahabatku, hehe" tambahnya.

"Mianhae baru bisa kesini hari ini Yeol, aku harus mengurus adik sepupuku yang tengah depresi kehilangan Eommanya 3 hari yang lalu. Dan 4 hari yang lalu aku ingin menemuimu tapi aku harus menggantikan Appa meeting di perusahaannya, Appaku tengah sakit saat itu" Jelas Jongin panjang lebar dan di barengi dengan anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Ne gwaechana Hyung, Apa keadaan Appamu sekarang lebih baik" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, sudah membaik, dia sudah seperti biasanya. Tapi Dongsaengku, aku sangat menghawatirkan mentalnya" ucap Jongin lesu.

"Ne, sangat menghawatirkan, ia sangat kehilangan Eomma satu-satunya dan asal kau tahu ia melihat Eommanya di bunuh Appanya sendiri di depannya, Sungguh kasihan anak itu" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Jinja?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Jika aku yang mengalaminya mungkin aku tak sanggup untuk hidup" tambah Chanyeol simpati.

"Ne maka dari itu aku sangat menghawatirkannya" jawab Jongin.

"Tapi Dongsaengmu yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dongsang sepupunya yang ada di Paris selama 7 tahun dan dia pulang ke Korea dihari yang sama dengan kau pulang dari Paris. Dia gadis yang baik dan sangat ramah" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya Kyung, Apa kalian sudah bertemu satu sama lain?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Ne aku sangat mengenalnya, meskipun tak pernah bertemu secara langsung tapi aku sering berbalas pesan dan melakukan video call dengannya saat berkencan dengan Jongin. Asal kau tahu, gara-gara dia kami bisa bersatu seperti sekarang" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mengenggam erat tangan Jongin. "Dia sangat baik" tambahnya.

"Bagaimana Bisa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Brakkkk...

Meja didepan mereka di gebrak gadis cantik yang selama ini sedang dirundung kekesalan dan mood yang amat buruk. Ia semakin kesal dengan perlakuan ketiga sahabatnya yang tak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Aishh, BISAKAH KALIAN TAK MENGABAIKANKU!" teriak yeoja itu kesal membuat ketiga orang yang dibentaknya bergidik ngeri.

"Mianhae, Lu. Bukannya kami mengabaikanmu, tapi kau terlihat kesal dan mood mu memburuk. Kukira dengan tak mengajakmu berbicara itu akan lebih baik" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ne Luhan yeoppo, percayalah kami tak mengabaikanmu. Kami hanya takut jika nanti kami mengusikmu malah kau berubah menjadi Ratu Kegelapan" Tambah Chanyeol. Sungguh ke-empat sahabat yang sangat pengertian.

"Ne, Ne arraseo aku mengerti" jawab Luhan singkat. Ia mengangguk lemah.

"By the way, kau kenapa Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Anni aku hanya kesal" jawabnya singkat.

"Wae? Apa gara-gara namja termuda yang ada dalam satu kelas kita itu?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi, tanpa bertanya pun semua tahu bahwa yeoja manis pecinta rusa ini tak akan sebal kalau bukan karena namja yang selama lebih satu tahun ia kejar.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat. "Aku melihatnya memeluk seorang yeoja, hatiku sakit sekali. Dan aku kesal sekali dengan yeoja itu" tambahnya.

"Tapi dia bukan namjachingumu kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Ne bukan, tapi aku mencintainya"

"Berapa kali kau berkata mencintainya Lu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ini sudah ke 118 aku mengatakan mencintainya" jawabnya lesu. "Tapi ia mengabaikan pengakuanku" tambahnya lagi.

"Dasar gila" ujar Chanyeol.

"Sungguh kau tak punya harga diri" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar melupakan harga diriku jika sudah bertemu dengannya" jawabnya lemah.

"Benar-benar sulit di percaya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kukira kau hanya sekedar suka, tapi aku benar-benar tak mengira kau bisa sejauh itu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"118 kali, itu banyak sekali" sahut Chanyeol

"Ne aku tahu" keluh Luhan.

"Sungguh kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jongin kembali. Dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan lemah. Sungguh tak bisa di percaya, Xi Luhan yang memiliki wajah cantik bahkan tercantik di sekolah mereka, memiliki banyak penggemar baik Hoobae maupun Sunbaenya, bahkan para penggemarnya memiliki perkumpulan dengan nama LDFC atau kependekan dari Lulu Deer Fans Club dan ia sudah berkali-kali menerima pengakuan cinta dari semua namja terpopuler disekolahnya yang tentu langsung di tolaknya, ini tengah mengejar-ngejar namja dingin berperawakan tinggi yang bahkan lebih mudah darinya selama setahun lebih dan melakukan pengakuan sebanyak 118 kali, sungguh benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya" ujarnya. "Love in the first sight, kau tahu? aku merasakannya saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya" tambahnya. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya terdiam syok dengan pengakuan yeoja cantik ini. Luhan hanya terdiam dan ketiga sahabatnya menatap tak percaya. 'benar-benar sulit di percaya' ujar mereka bertiga dalam hati.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Baekhyun sudah bisa tersenyum dan berbicara seperti biasanya, Sehun terus menghiburnya dan membuat ia tertawa dengan kelakuan bodohnya. Hanya di depan Nunanya ia bisa se ekspresif ini. Mereka pun masih tinggal di rumah Jongin. Tapi mereka berniat untuk pindah di apartemen Sehun dekat sekolahnya saja, dan tidak tinggal di rumah peninggalan sang Eomma agar Bakhyun tidak lebih bersedih. Ne apartemen Sehun, Sehun tinggal di apartemen karena rumahnya dan jarak sekolah berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Dan saat Baekhyun datang tepat sekali ia sedang ada di rumah karena permintaan Eomma tirinya yang katanya merindukannya.

Mereka berdua tengah berkemas menuju apartemen Sehun. Sehun menata koper-koer mereka berdua pada bagasi taksi yang sudah di pesannya dan sebelumnya ia mampir kerumah untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum dan terus menempel pada Sehun. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki saudara sebaik Sehun.

Kini hanya tinggal menunggu Jongin pulang saja untuk berpamitan dan mereka pergi setelah itu. Tak berselang lama Jongin datang bersama seorang wanita. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi. Itu Kyungsoo Eonnie, ia tahu jelas itu.

"Baekhyunnie senang bisa bertemu disini" sambut Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum padanya.

"Ne Eonnie"

"Senang rasanya akhirnya melihatmu bisa tersenyum, kemarin aku mengunjungimu tapi kau sama sekali tak beranjak dari ranjangmu"

"Mianhae Eonnie, kalau aku tahu Eonnie datang pasti aku menghampiri Eonnie"

"Ah Ne gwaechana Baekhyunnie... Eh bukankah kau satu kelas denganku? Oh Sehun kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang ada di samping Baekhyun.

"Ne" jawab Sehun singkat. Sungguh dia sangat dingin pada Orang lain.

"Oh" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjawab 'oh' saja. Dan menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Dia tampan, tinggi, dan kulitnya terlalu pucat, apa sungguh Luhan menyukai namja ini? batin Kyungsoo.

"Oh Ne, kalian apa akan pergi?" tanya Jongin.

"Ne Oppa, aku akan tinggal di apartemen Sehunnie, dan kami sudah berpamitan pada Ahjumma dan Ahjussi tadi di dalam, Kami menunggu Oppa untuk berpamitan dan berterimakasih" jelas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik Hun" ucap Jongin memastikan.

"Ne Hyung, Aku akan menjaganya. Terimakasih untuk selama ini Hyung" ucap Sehun dengan membungkukkan badan begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Ah ne, ne.. Hati-hati di jalan ne" ujar Jongin dengan senyuman menawannya. Dan Baekhyun tengah memasuki taksi, begitu juga Sehun.

"Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Baekhyunnie... Sampai Jumpa" ucap Kyungsoo dengan melambaikan tangannya dan taksi pun bergerak menjauhi rumah Jongin.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Chanyeol memasuki lift dan menekan lantai yang ia ingin datangi. Ia akan menuju kamar apartemennya di lantai 7 yang baru 4 hari yang lalu ia tinggali. Ia memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan mengurus dirinya sendiri karena menurutnya jika ia terus-terusan berada di rumah ia akan diatur-atur orang tuanya. Dan ia sangat membenci hal itu.

Ting...

Chanyeol telah sampai di lantai apartemennya, dengan bersenandu ria ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, kamar nomor 1409. setelah sampai di depan kamarnya ia mengetik sandi kunci untuk memasuki kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Aish dokumenku" ia mengacak rambutnya. "Kenapa aku meninggalkannya, Aish bodoh" ucapnya frustasi. Ia masih mengingatnya kalau ia meninggalkan dokumen pentingnya di mobil.

"Bodoh" ia merutuk di sepanjang ia melangkah "Sebenarnya aku sangat lelah, tapi... ahh sudahlah di ambil saja" ia berbicara pada diri sendiri sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan lift. Ia memencat tombol lift tersebut, dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka. Ia kaget menatap dua orang yang ada di depannya, bukan keduanya tetapi lebih kepada yeoja itu. Ia terdiam dan terus memandang yeoja itu,begitu pula yeoja itu ia terdiam dan kaget akan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

satu...

dua...

tiga..

"KAU/KAU" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Sedangkan namja yang ada bersama yeoja itu bingung dan menautkan alisnya.

Sungguh takdir tengah mengujinya ...

TBC or END ?

Fiuuhh akhirnya Chapter satu selesai juga *ngelap keringet* Ai rasa FF ini bakal Gak Jelas hehehe, Sebelumnya Ai sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca FF pertama Ai dan juga untuk review dan kritik yang sangat membatu Ai untuk bisa lebih baik. Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena tulisan Ai yang berantakan karena Ai masih awam disini, jadi mohon bimbingannya bagi semuanya dan para senior disini *Bungkuk 90 derajat* . Untuk kelanjutan ceritanya Ai bakal lihat respon readersdeul. Mohon reviewnya ^-^ *puppy ayes*

Spesial thanks too **Leon, **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Tired**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : ChanBaek

Slight : KaiSoo, HunHan

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : romance/hurt/angst

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **: **Bukan ... Bukan ini yang ingin aku lihat. Bukan ini yang ingin aku alami / Akupun menutup mataku. Setelah ini semua membeku. Dan biarlah sakitku menghilang seiring bekunya hatiku setelah meloncat dari sini /

Tuhan, cukup... Sudah cukup sakit ini / sekarang aku mengerti semuanya tuhan.

Don't Like Don't read

**Ting..**

**Pintu lift terbuka. Ia kaget menatap dua orang yang ada di depannya, bukan keduanya tetapi lebih kepada yeoja itu. Ia terdiam dan terus memandang yeoja itu,begitu pula yeoja itu ia terdiam dan kaget akan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. **

**satu...**

**dua...**

**tiga..**

"**KAU/KAU" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Sedangkan namja yang ada bersama yeoja itu bingung dan menautkan alisnya.**

**Sungguh takdir tengah mengujinya ...**

Chapter Two

.

My New Life

_**Tuhan... Setelah aku mengetahui ini semua..**_

_**Aku harap... Aku mampu tersenyum, meski hanya bualan semata..**_

_**Jika memang ini jalannya.. Biarkan aku mencoba melupakan semuanya**_

Happy Reading ~ ~

.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja tinggi seperti tiang listrik yang menyebalkan itu, dan sekarang ia harus menelan kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah tetangga! Ya kamar apartemen yang ditempati Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah apartemen Sehun –sang adik tirinya- ada tepat di depan apartemen Chanyeol.

"Ohh Tuhan.. kenapa harus bertemu namja itu lagi" rutuknya dengan sesekali menghela nafas. Sedangkan Sehun yang dari tadi mengamati Baekhyun menautkan alis bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung. Setelah kejadian bertemu dengan namja tinggi yang jelas Sehun tahu bahwa itu adalah teman sekelasnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun –sang Noona- sekarang malah melamun karena itu. Apa Noonanya itu memikirkan kejadian di depan lift tadi? Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa hubungan mereka berdua. Apa mereka teman? Pacar? atau Rival? pikir Sehun.

**Flashback on**

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi itu kaget menatap dua orang yang ada di depannya, bukan keduanya tetapi lebih kepada yeoja itu. Ia terdiam dan terus memandang yeoja itu,begitu pula yeoja itu ia terdiam dan kaget akan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

satu...

dua...

tiga..

"KAU/KAU" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Sedangkan namja yang ada bersama yeoja itu bingung dan menautkan alisnya.

Sungguh takdir tengah mengujinya ...

"Hai Pendek... bertemu lagi" Chanyeol mengejek dengan maksud agar dapat menetralkan detak jantungnya melihat mata sipit yeoja manis didepannya.

"..."

"Apa kau mengikutiku? Hahaha lucu sekali" tambah Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun kesal. Hey Byun Baekhyun apa kau lupa bahwa kau sedang dalam masa berduka?

"Apa? Mengikuti namja sepertimu? Cih" elak Baekhyun dengan memberikan tatapan sengit.

"Akui saja kalau memang seperti itu" Ujar Chanyeol tak ingin kalah. Sungguh Chanyeol suka sekali melihat Yeoja ini berwajah kesal seperti ini, setelah pertemuan pertama kali yang menurut Chanyeol sangat berkesan di pesawat yang membawanya ke Seoul 4 hari yang lalu. Chanyeol akui ia tertarik pada yeoja ini, Yeoja manis bersurai coklat madu yang sekarang terurai panjang dengan poni dan pita hitam di kepalanya. 'Yeoppo' batin Chanyeol kagum.

"Aishh .. mana ada orang yang mau mengikuti namja menyebalkan sepertimu" Bakhyun tertawa mengejek.

"Menyebalkan? tunggu katakan sekali lagi?" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal yang di buat-buat. Sungguh Chanyeol tak pernah kesal dengan Yeoja manis nan imut ini, mana mungkin ia bisa kesal dengan seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Mencuri hatinya? Ya ia telah jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu, dan Chanyeol mengakui itu semua.

"Menyebalkan... apa perlu aku mengejanya, huh?" Baekhyun tak terima.

"Hahaha.. apa itu tidak salah? Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu padamu Pendek" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati yeoja itu yang mematung melihat Chanyeol beberapa inci di depannya.

"Eh...Heh?" Sadar yeoja manis itu ingin melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang tapi kakinya serasa berat untuk di gerakkan. Chanyeol pun menyejajarkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajahnya. Membuat ia menelan salivanya. Gugup, itu yang ia rasakan..

Hening sesaat, mungkin hanya debaran jantung dua sejoli ini lebih mendominasi seolah bergantian untuk memompa darahnya lebih cepat. Tetap Sehun hanya sebagai penonton disana.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf atas kejadian di pesawat 4 hari yang lalu? Masih mengingatnya Noona?" Jelas Chanyeol mencairkan suasana canggungnya.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf dan menuruti semua permintaanmu Tuan Tiang listrik yang terhormat. Apa itu belum cukup?" Baekhyun melemah, sungguh ia tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang tengah memompa cepat saat ini. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah sedekat ini dngan namja asing.

"Apa kau tahu, gara-gara apa yang kau lakukan di pesawat. Aku kehilangan salah satu asetku yang harganya bahkan bisa membeli gedung Apartemen ini" ucap Chanyol yang membuat Baekhyun langsung terdiam. 'Aish apa yang telah aku lakukan' batin Baekhyun miris dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

"Mi-Mianhae" Ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa puas di dalam hatinya.

"Ahh Gwencana" Chanyeol menjawab dengan smirk di wajahnya "kuharap kau bisa membayarnya suatu hari nanti" bisiknya dngan mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menatap diam pertengkaran dua anak adam itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tak biasanya bahkan sangat langka sekali seorang Oh Sehun memperhatikan seseorang seperti ini. Tapi ia akui ia menyayangi saudara tirinya yang lebih tua 2 bulan darinya ini. Tertarik? Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah tertarik dengan yeoja. Tapi Saudara tirinya ini benar-benar membuatnya selalu ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Apa itu yang namanya tertarik? Atau ini hanya perasaan bahwa ia sangat menjaga sang Noona? Sehun tak mengerti.

**Flashback Off**

"Noona?" Panggil Sehun yang lantas membuat Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang berbenah di sudut apartemennya.

"Eh... Wae Sehunnie" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Sungguh Baekhyun tak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir terhadapnya. Ia harus terus tersenyum pada Dongsaeng tiri yang ia sayangi.

"An-aniyo, Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Ahh itu.. Soal namja yang bertemu dengan kita di lift tadi-" sungguh ia sangat merasa bersalah pada namja itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada namja itu.

"Oh itu, Itu teman sekelasku Noona, Apa Noona mengenalnya?" jelas Sehun.

"Temanmu?"

"Ne, Park Chanyeol namanya"

'Oh, jadi namanya park Chanyeol' batin Baekhyun dengan mengangukkan kepalanya mangut-mangut.

"Wae Noona" Tanya Sehun, ia benar-benar ingin tau ada hubungan apa antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Anniyo Sehunnie" jawab Bakhyun yang langsung membuat Sehun kecewa, bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar, tapi ia tak akan memaksa Noonanya untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Seorang namja tampan dengan tuxedo dan sepatu pantofel bermerek terkenal melangkahkan kaki disalah satu perusahaan fashion terkenal di Gangnam. Lengkap dengan kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungnya membuat ia terkesan mempunyai pendidikan yang tinggi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Siapa sangka kalau ia masih anak 18 tahun yang menduduki tahun kedua di Senior High School di Seoul.

Semua para karyawan membungkuk pada namja itu. Tentu saja di umurnya yang masih 18 tahun ia sudah menduduki posisi CEO di perusahaan ini. Keren bukan? beginilah seorang Park Chanyeol. Pebisnis muda yang mewarisi perusahaan besar Appanya semenjak kepergian Appanya 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Sekretaris Kim" panggil Chanyeol pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang diketahui adalah Sekretarisnya.

"Ne, Tuan Muda" Namja itupun membungkukkan badannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tolong data semua absensi para karyawan, pastikan karyawan yang sudah membolos kerja selama tiga kali mendapat surat pemecatan"

"Tapi tuan, Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?"

"Ani, Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang tidak kompeten di perusahaan Appaku" Ucap Chanyol sedikit semburat sedih di wajahnya, Ia tau benar bahwa ia harus menjaga peninggalan Appanya ini.

"Ne Tuan Muda saya mengerti"

"Oh ya dan katakan pada Haraboeji, bahwa aku tak akan pernah menerima kerjasama dengannya"

"Ne Tuan, Tuan... pagi tadi Nyonya mencari anda"

"Eomma?"

"Ne Tuan beliau menanyakan kapan anda akan kembali ke sekolah"

"Oh soal itu... nanti aku akan berbicara dengannya dan besok bawakan laporan keuangan untuk setiap cabang, aku akan mampir ke kantor setelah pulang sekolah"

"Ne Tuan, Adakah yang lain?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini" Sekertaris Kim kembali ke ruangannya dan Chanyeol duduk di meja kerjanya. Sungguh ia lebih suka disini daripada harus duduk mendengarkan guru disekolah. Home Schooling? Andai saja Eommanya bukan pemilik sekolah maka ia dengan senang hati akan melakukan itu. Tapi Eommanya? Jelas akan marah dan mengomel tidak jelas yang sungguh Chanyeol tak menyukainya.

"Eungh..." leguhnya dengan merengangkan otot-otot yang tengah kaku setelah rapat dengan para Investornya. Park Chanyeol sungguh pria muda yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata dan kemampuan bisnis yang diwariskan Appanya bahkan di usianya yang dibilang masih sangat muda..

_**Drrrtttt drrrtttt**_

Ponsel itu menunjukkan nama orang yang ia benci selama ini. Iapun menghela nafas pasrah, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini ia harus mendengarkan ocehannya. Dan dengan berat hati ia menganggkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"**Yeoboseyo Chanyeol-ie"**

"Wae?"

"**Sampai kapan kau tidak masuk sekolah eoh?"**

"Aish, Secepatnya aku akan kembali ke sekolah"

"**Apa uang dari Eommamu tidak cukup memenuhi kebutuhanmu sampai kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan namja tak tau diri itu?"**

"Cih teruskan menghina Appa, Aku hanya tak sudi memakan uang haram darimu"

"**Chanyeol? Apa yang kau katakan eoh? Apa kau berani dengan Eomma mu sekarang?"**

"Eomma? Apa pantas kau di panggil sebagai Eomma"

"**Chanyeol, Dasar anak kurang ajar"**

pip

Chanyeol pun menutup telvon itu. Sungguh ia muak dengan Eommanya.

"Cih, Sampai kapan mereka akan mengusik hidupku" gumam Chanyeol dengan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kriiieeett ...

"Anyeong Sajangnim" Ujar Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat yang tentu membuat Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... Kau sungguh lucu sekali Kai" Chanyeol tertawa karena ulah namja itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kai alias Jongin yang biasanya dipanggil Chanyeol dengan Kkamjong yang memiliki pribadi pria tulen yang sungguh jantan memanggil Chanyeol dengan logat yang menyerupai yeoja genit yang sedang menggoda atasannya

"Haha.. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu Dude"

"Ne, ne sungguh hiburan yang terbaik" ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa yang tak henti-hentinya.

"Teruskan tawamu, kujamin kau tak akan selamat sampai rumah" Jawab Kai dengan deathglare-nya yang sontak membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Ne, ne Arraseo, Dimana nenek lampir? tak biasanya ia jauh darimu"

"Sebentar lagi ia akan kesini"

Brakkk

"Anyeong/Anyeong" ucap dua yeoja manis dan cantik sembari membuka pintu dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sudah kubilang mereka akan datang kan?" tambah Kai lagi yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku datang Chanyeollie" Ucap yeoja bermata Rusa itu dan langsung mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol.

"Dan aku membawa makanan, Aku tahu Yeol, kalau kau pasti sangat lapar sekali" tambah yeoja manis itu dengan menyodorkan kotak makanan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini sebuah deklarasi perdamaian?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Anggap saja seperti itu" tambah yeoja itu sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tak memasukkan racun di dalamnya?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membuka kotak makanan tersebut.

"Ne aku memberikan racun tikus di dalamnya" tambah yeoja itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Anniyo Yeol, Aku yang memasaknya, tak ada racun di dalamnya. Memang dari kapan aku pernah bertikai denganmu sampai ingin memberikan racun?" Sanggah yeoja cantik dengan mata Rusanya. Sungguh yeoja polos dengan hati yang baik.

"Ahhh Lulu memang yang terbaik" Ucap Chanyeol dengan memeluk Luhan "Gomawo Luhan Yeppeo" tambah Chanyeol.

"Asal kau tau, aku yang mempunyai inisiatif untuk membawakan ini untukmu" elak Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Ne Kyungie benar" tambah Luhan yang di beri angukan oleh Kyunsoo.

"Tapi Lulu tetap yang terbaik" elak Chanyeol dngan mehrong diwajahnya membuat kesal Kyungsoo disana.

"Sudahlah jangan ribut, sungguh kalian kekanakan sekali" elak Kai yang langsung diberi death glare oleh ketiga orang itu. Sungguh ke empat sahabat yang baik. Merekapun menghabiskan malam mereka dengan berbincang bersama.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tapi matahari enggan keluar dari peraduannya. Butiran salju setia mengguyur kota Seoul pagi ini. Seorang Yeoja bersurai coklat madu termangu diatas balkon memandangi jalanan yang memutih karena salju yang turun dan hiruk pikuk yang tiada hentinya meskipun hawa dingin menemani pagi ini. Lihatlah sungguh kini ia dapat merasakan kota kelahirannya dengan amat baik.

Terpintas ia mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Eomma dan Appanya saat ia masih berumur 6 tahun. Bersama Kembarannya, Ya.. Baekhyun memiliki kembaran tak identik yang lahir 20 menit lebih dulu daripada dirinya, tetapi ia dipisahkan oleh kembarannya sejak berumur 7 tahun. Ahh kenangan indah itu membuat Baekhyun meneteskan butiran bening dari mata sipitnya. Sungguh ia merindukan kebersamaan itu. Bahagia bersama di hari pertama salju turun, di hari Ulang tahun ia dan kembarannya, bersama kedua orang tua yang dicintainya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja disana, Apa ia masih hidup?" Gumamnya. Iapun mengusap kasar airmatanya dan mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Pagi ini sungguh dingin. "Apa ia sudah melupakanku? Kenapa Appa memisahkan kita? Aku merindukanmu"

Sebuah jaket tebal diletakkan diatas bahunya sontak Baekhyun menoleh. "Ahhh Sehunnie" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya "Gomawo'.

"Apa Noona tak bersiap ke sekolah, hari ini hari pertama Noona" ucap Sehun dengan senyum menawannya. Sebenarnya Sehun pribadi yang hangat, Baekhyun tau itu.

"Ne Sehunnie, aku tak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas Noona"

"Gomawo Sehunnie"

oO I'm Tired Oo

XO Senior High School mulai gaduh setelah kedatangan namja tertampan bahkan terpopuler di sekolahnya. Semua yeoja terpana melihat ketampanan namja yang diatas rata-rata itu turun dari mobil sport keluaran terbaru tahun ini.

"Jinja... Park Chanyeol"

"Sungguh ... Itu Park Chanyeol? Aku meleleh"

"Park Chanyeol Sungguh Aku mencintaimu"

Teriak para yeoja setelah namja itu keluar dari mobilnya. Sedangkan si Empu yang dibicarakan tak peduli dan memasang headset di kepalanya. 'Memuakkan sekali' pikir namja itu dengan berlalu mendekati gedung Sekolah Elit di Seoul. Dan tentu yang dituju sekarang adalah Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Sedangkan disisi lain Yeoja manis bersurai Coklat masih setia duduk di kursi menghadap Kepala Sekolah. Ia menarik ujung seragamnya. Gugup, itu yang ia rasakan. Dengan serius ia memperhatikan Kepala Sekolahnya mengecek dokumen kepindahannya.

"Nona Byun"

"Ne, Sajangnim"

"Jadi kau dari Paris? Baiklah, Temui Lee Songsaenim dan bawa dokumen ini padanya"

"Ne Sajangnim" Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badan permisi. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sampai tiba-tiba...

Brakkk

Pintu dibuka Namja tampan dengan tak elitnya membuat Baekhyun hampir jantungan dibuatnya. Tapi Sang Empu yang melakukan itu tidak merasah bersalah sama sekali. Iapun berjalan dan langsung menuju meja Kepala Sekolah tanpa sopan santun padahal ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

'Apa dia murid disini, tetapi kok malah...' batin Baekhyun tanpa melihat wajah sang pelaku kekerasan terhadap pintu masuk ruang kepala sekolah itu.

"Nona Byun, silahkan keluar" Ucap Kepala sekolah membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Ah ne Sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun dengan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan namja yang melakukan tindakan tak se-elit penampilannya tersadar dan menatap kepergian yeoja itu dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ne, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku hanya merindukan putraku"

"Merindukanku? masihkah kau memikirkan ku? pikir semua uangmu, Bukankah dari dulu kau seperti itu, Nyonya Park yang Terhormat"

"Mwo? PARK CHANYEOL! Tarik kembali ucapanmu" Bentak Kepala sekolah itu yang notabenenya merupakan ibu biologis dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut ke ibunya. sungguh ia sangat membenci ibunya.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan namja tak tau diri itu sampai kau bahkan tak memiliki sopan santun pada ibumu"

"Cih jangan pernah kau menyebut Appaku namja tak tau diri" ucap Chanyeol dengan amarah di ubun-ubunnya. Iapun keluar dari ruangan itu dan memperlakukan pintu sama tidak elitnya dengan yang pertama tadi.

Blammm

oO I'm Tired Oo

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari pintu kedatangan Bandara Internasional Seoul. Ia barusaja datang dari Paris untuk melakukan permintaan seseorang yang selama ini ia tahu bahwa ia membantu hidupnya di Paris. Dengan jalan yang tegas ia berjalan mendekati pintu keluar bandara. Sesekali ia menengok ponselnya untuk mengetahui lokasi-lokasi di Seoul. Meskipun ia memiliki nama Korea dan memiliki darah Korea yang mengalir di tubuhnya, Ia sama sekali tak ingat ia pernah ke Korea seumur hidupnya. Tapi ia merasakan hangat hatinya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul.

Iapun menunggu jemputan yang katanya akan datang sebentar lagi. Dengan sedikit rasa lelah di sekujur tubuhnya sungguh ia membenci hal ini, menunggu. Sampai akhirnya ada telefon yang membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bonjour Monsieur"

"**Apa kau sudah sampai?"**

"iya Monsieur, Apakah aku langsung bisa menemui Tuan Byun"

"**Tuan Byun berkata, kalau kau langsung saja ke perusahaannya, temui sekretaris Han, ada pesan dari Tuan Byun dan untuk semua keperluanmu sudah ku urusi. Tinggal lakukan semua yang ditulis disana, Kau hanya perlu membuat penawaran pada Noona Byun untuk tak mengatakan apapun, karena ia saksi mata dari peristiwa itu" **

"Iya Monsieur, akan aku lakukan semuanya" jawab namja itu. 'Nona Byun, anak dari Tuan Byun bukan?' batinnya

"**Kita harus melindungi Tuan Byun, bagaimanapun itu. Jika memang Nona Byun tak menerima tawaranmu untuk menutup mulutnya. Bunuh dia meski dia anak kandung Tuan Byun. Itu titah darinya"**

"Dengan senang hati Monsieur".

"**Tuan Byun percaya padamu ... Jongdae-ah" **

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Annyeong Haseyo... Joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida" ucapan perkenalan diri itu mendapat perhatian dari seluruh siswa dikelas. Hening beberapa saat karena terpesona dengan keimutan dan manisnya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak untuk namja poker face yang satu ini. Dia sudah mengenal Baekhyun lebih dulu dan dia adalah adik tiri Byun Baekhyun. Terpana? kenapa ia harus terpana pada Noonanya sendiri yang setiap hari ditemuinya sekarang. Begitu juga dengan yeoja bermata rusa dan namja berkulit tan serta Yeojanya. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya

'Cih, Reaksi yang sungguh berlebihan' ucap yeoja bermata rusa itu di dalam hati. Dan ia kembali fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-ah kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong itu" Songsaenim menujukkan bangku dipojok kanan sebelah jendela. 'Dua bangku? apa aku akan sendiri? Atau teman sebangkuku belum datang' batin Baekhyun.

"Ne Songsae" Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju bangku yang di tunjukkan oleh Songsaenim stelah membungkukkan badannya.

"Tapi Songsae itu..." ujar salah satu yeoja berpipi tembam dengan raut muka yang tak bisa diartikan. Membuat Baekhyun terhenti dari langkahnya dan menatap yeoja itu.

"Ada apa Kim Minseok? Apa kau ingin bertukar tempat duduk dengannya?"

"Ahh Tentu Aniya Songsaenim" Jawab yeoja brnama Minseok dengan mengisyaratkan tangannya kalau ia tak mau. Bakhyun menghela nafas 'aku kira ada apa' batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah kau boleh duduk di bangumu" Songsaenim membuatnya tersadar dan ia pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu. "Dan apa ia tak masuk lagi kali ini?"

"Sepertinya i-" Ucap namja tampan dengan suara tegasnya. Aku yakin dia Ketua kelas disini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku hadir" Seseorang datang dari pintu kelas bagian belakang. Membuat Baekhyun Terkejut. Keterkejutan yang kedua kali.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya ... Takdir telah mempermainkannya.

'Chanyeol' Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya menatap namja itu. Dan namja itu terhenti melihat Baekhyun. Semua seperti di slow motion. 'Ya Tuhan, Ini hari pertamaku, kuharap ia tak mempermalukanku di depan kelas' bati Baekhyun miris.

Tapi prasangka Baekhyun salah, salah besar. Meskipun sempat terhenti, Namja itu langsung terduduk di bangkunya. Bangku yang ada tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. 'Dia teman sebangkuku' batin Baekhyun dengan menelan salivanya. 'Kenapa harus dia?' tanyanya dalam hati. Iapun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Oh Tuhan, Kuatkan aku"

"Ahh Park Chanyeol, Sungguh senang sekali kau bisa datang hari ini. Baiklah kalian tetap di kelas dan tunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya" Ujar Lee Songsaenim.

Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk berceloteh pagi ini. Setelah kejadian yang membuatnya naik pitam di kantor kepala sekolah, yang tidak lain karena ibunya sendiri. Sehingga ia hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi Baekhyun yang melihatnya sekarang. 'Aneh sekali.. aku tak pernah melihat namja ini berwajah seperti ini, Apa dia sedang ada masalah' batin Bakhyun. Ohh sungguh Baekhyun teman sebangku yang peka sekali.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Waktu telah menujukkan waktu istirahat. Semua siswa bergegas menuju kantin sekolah. Mungkin otak mereka terlalu jenuh dengan pelajaran di kelasnya. Atau perut mereka sudah tak tahan untuk mendapat asupan makanan. Bagitu pula dengan yeoja ini. Sungguh ia lapar sekali tetapi ia tak tahu kantinnya berada dimana. Ia ingin meminta bantuan seseorang.

Iapun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kelas. Masih ada beberapa orang disini. Oppanya, alias Jongin sedang berlovey dovey dengan Kyungsoo Eonnienya. Sehun sedang duduk diam di bangkunya dengan headphone di kepalanya. Dua orang yeoja yang Baekhyun tahu bernama Minseok itu sedang bersama yeoja lain bermata rusa sedang berbincang. Sedangkan Yeoja bermata panda itu yang Baekhyun tau setelah berkenalan dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu bernama Tao itu sedang bertelefon ria entah dengan siapa Baekhyun tak tau dan banyak lagi yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

'Huufftt sepertinya mereka sibuk sekali' Batin Baekhyun dengan menghela nafasnya. Sungguh ia lapar sekali. Sampai akhrinya pandangannya jatuh pada teman sebangkunya yang tengah tertidur di bangkunya menghadap Baekhyun. Terlihat wajah tenang itu. ia terpana dengannya. "Tampan" gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan dan hanya Baekhyun yang mndngarnya.

"Noona" Sapa seseorang yang ia jelas tahu siapa.

"Eh ne Sehunnie" Jawab Baekhyun yang membuatnya terbangun dari aktivitas memandang-tman-sebangkunya-yang-tampan.

"Ayo ikut aku" Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan ia tak menolaknya. Peristiwa itu mndapat perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas.

"Eodiga Sehunnie?" Jawaban itu membuat semua siswa yang ada di kelas mengeryit bingung melihat mereka berdua. Padahal setahu mereka Sehun belum berkenalan dengan murid pindahan itu. Tetapi sungguh terlihat akrab Sekali.

'Sehunnie? apa mereka begitu dekat' batin seorang yeoja bermata rusa yang tentu melihat mereka berdua miris. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang terbangun dari tidurnya tetapi mencoba untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia masih tidur. Ia hanya ingin mendengar percakapan yeoja ini. Cemburu? Mungkin mereka berdua cemburu.

"Noona~" rengek Sehun yang jelas di ketahui teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka menatap kaget dengan apa yang tengah mereka lihat. Namja berwajah datar sedingin es di kelasnya yang bahkan tak pernah berbicara jika tak seperlunya, sekarang tengah merengek pada seorang yeoja dengan aegyonya yang sungguh baru mreka tahu sangat menggemaskan. Saat itu presepsi mereka berubah bahwa seorang Oh Sehun selamanya tidak memiliki wajah datarnya tetapi sesungguhnya ia adalah pangeran yang menggemaskan.

"Ne.. ne Arraseo" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun yang mengenggam tangannya keluar kelas. Terlihat senyum disana. Sorang Yeoja melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri.

"Sehun tersenyum" yeoja itu bergumam dan tak sadar airmatanya menets dari mata rusa indahnya.

Sedangkan namja yang brpura-pura tidur itu membuka matanya dan menatap kepergian mereka berdua. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia mempunyai seorang kekasih" batin Chanyeol dengan senyum kecutnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, Oh Sungguh adik kakak yang amat rukun, batin mereka berdua.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Hujan salju kali ini sudah tak turun lagi, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke tempat kerja part time di salah satu restoran dekat Apartemnnya. Sengaja ia tak brsama Noonanya karena Noonanya harus menyelasaikan beberapa urusan dengan Songsaenim yang Sehun sungguh tak ingin tahu. Mungkin belum ada yang tau bahwa Baekhyun adalah Noonanya kecuali namja hitam yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Jongin dan juga yeojachingu Jongin.

"Sehun" panggil Yeoja bermata rusa dengan berlari mengejar Sehun.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Membuat Yeoja itu menghela nafas pasrah 'Tenanglah Lu, tenang' batin luhan.

"Tolong tunggu aku" ucap Luhan sekali lagi yang sudah ada di belakang Sehun saat ini.

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban, tetapi Sehun memperlambat langkahnya membuat senyum cantik itu terlukis di wajah cantik Luhan.

"Sehun Goma-" Ucap Luhan dengan senang. Tanpa ia ketahui ada lubang di trotoar itu sampai akhirnya...

Brukk

Luhan terjatuh dan luka tercetak jelas di kaki putihnya. Darah mengalir dari luka itu membuat ia sontak menangis saat itu juga. "Tolong bantu aku hiks" seru Luhan di sela tangisannya membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya

"..." Tetap tak ada jawaban apapun, bahkan menoleh Luhan pun Sehun tidak melakukannya. Bukan kakinya yang sakit kali ini tapi hatinya lebih sakit, sungguh Luhan berharap Sehun menghampirinya tapi itu mustahil.

"Hiks hiks" isaknya dengan mengusap airmatanya kasar sungguh ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dimata Sehun sekarang. Iapun mencoba berdiri dan sungguh kakinya sakit skali.

Sehun pun menghela nafas dan berbalik ke arah Luhan, tanpa di perintah ia pun mengendong luhan dengan bridal style, membuat Luhan kaget dengan prilaku Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehun hiks" ucap Luhan dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher putih Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menghela pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan Luhan, orang yang sangat mencintainya dan selama setahun lebih mengejar Sehun. Sehun akui ia tak tahan melihat airmata seorang yeoja.

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Annyeong Sekretaris Han. Saya sudah ada di lantai pertama perusahaan Tuan Byun" Seorang namja menutup telfonnya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berjajar disana.

"Menunggu lagi eoh?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri membuat ia menghela nafasnya.

"Appa" Suara anak kecil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun memperhatikan namja kecil itu yang tengah berlari masuk ke perusahaan dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Iapun merasakan pening dikepalanya... lagi-lagi... ingatan itu...

_**..."Appa/Appa" ucap dua namja kecil dan yeoja kecil berlari beriringan dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya memasuki pintu perusahaan dan seorang pria paruhbaya yang merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut dua malaikat kecil itu.**_

"_**Lihatlah... Anak-anak Appa tumbuh dngan baik"**_

"_**Bogoshippeo Appa"**_

"_**Aku juga merindukan kalian... Anak-anak Appa yang sangat Appa sayangi" ucap namja paruh baya itu dengan senyum indahnya...**_

Lagi-lagi memori masa lalunya terpintas di kepalanya seperti roll film. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Peluh berceceran di pelipisnya. Sungguh ia tak mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Jongdae kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sekretaris Han dan namja bernama Jongdae itu menatap namja paruhbaya itu dengan senyum yang mengisyaratkan ia tak apa.

"Ini pesan dari Tuan Byun" Sekretaris Han memberikan Dokumen beramplop coklat dan Jongdae menerimanya. "Dan untuk kunci Hotelnya, temui Wu Yi Fan, tangan kanan Ap- ah maksudku Tuan Byun"

"Ah ne... Terimakasih Sekretaris Han"

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih semuda ini, kukira kau sudah-"

"Ani.. aku masih 17 tahun, tepat 5 hari yang lalu" potong Jongdae yang hanya mendapat respon mengangguk dari sekretaris Han. "Oh ne.. Dokumennya akan kubawa.. dan kupastikan semua akan selesai secepatnya" ucap Jongdae yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar perusahaan. 'Kau tumbuh dengan baik Jongdae-ah' batin Sekretaris Han.

Sekretaris Han menatap punggung Jongdae miris. "Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan ini terjadi.. tapi jika aku tak melakukannya maka kalian berdua pasti terbunuh, Maafkan pamanmu ini... Byun Jongdae"

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Mianhae sudah merepotkanmu" Luhan didudukkan Sehun di bangku taman. Sehun jongkok di depan sehun dan membersihkan luka Luhan. Dengan hati-hati sehun mengobati luka di kaki Luhan yang cukup parah. Sesekali Luhan meringis kesakitan saat diobati.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Sehun memang sering sekali mengabaikan atau tak menjawab hampir semua perkataan Luhan selama ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam, Apa kau tak memaafkanku"

"Aku memaafkanmu" Jawab Sehun. Membuat Luhan hatinya bersorak gembira. Langka sekali Sehun mau menjawab perkataannya.

"Gomawo Sehun"

"Ne"

"Huwahhh ternyata kau ahli sekali" Luhan menatap bangga pada kakinya yang diperban oleh seseorang yang amat dicintainya ini.

"..."

"Eum, Gomawo Sehun,.. Oh ne soal yeoj-"

"Kita sudah selesai, Ayo pulang" Potong Sehun membuat raut kecewa di paras cantik Luhan. Ia menghela nafas pasrah dan kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun. Setidaknya tak menjadi lebih menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Oh ne...aku pasti sudah bisa berjalan" Ucap Luhan riang dengan berdiri dari kursi taman. Sakit.. amat sakit di kakinya. Tetapi ia mencoba tersenyum. 'Ayolah Xi Luhan ..Jangan membuat Sehun terbebani lagi' batin Luhan menyemangati dirinya. Namun pada akhirnya...

Brukkk

Luhan terjatuh di tanah. ia meringis kesakitan. Sungguh bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Aniyo, aku pasti bisa Sehun hehe" Sekali lagi ia tersnyum dan mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya terlalu sakit sampai akhirnya Sehun berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Naiklah" Satu kata dari Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Oh Tuhan apa ini mimpi' batin Luhan.

"Tapi Sehun.."

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kali" Luhanpun akhirnya di gendong Oleh sehun menuju rumahnya.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Baekhyun mlangkahkan kakinya menuju apartmen Sehun yang tak jauh dari Sekolahannya. "Hari sudah hampir gelap.. Tak terasa.."

Iapun bersenandung riang. Masih ingat di hari pertama sekolahnya ia sangat senang memiliki banyak teman yang baik padanya. "Ini sungguh melelahkan, tapi ini menyenangkan"

Dooor

Suara petasan mengagetkan Baekhyun setengah mati. Membuatnya teringat akan peristiwa naas itu. Peluh bercucuran di pelipisnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

'Suara ini... Eomma.. "Baekhyunnie Arrggghhhh" ... Eomma' ia mengingat itu... semua kejadian dimana ommanya terbunuh. sungguh ia benci ingat ini semua. Ia benci mengingat wajah Appanya.

"ARRRGGGHHHH" Teriak Baekhyun. Membuat seorang namja yang tak sengaja melihatnya menghampirinya. Kaki Baekhyun melemah. Dan ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Untung namja itu dengan sigap meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja" Tanya namja itu kuatir. Sungguh ia tak tahu kenapa di dalam dirinya dan hatinya merasakan sakit. Apa karna melihat yeoja ini?

"Eomm~" Ucap Baekhyun sampai pada akhirnya ia pingsan di dekapan namja itu.

"Noona.. Aish jinja? Noona Gwencana? Siapapun tolong, tolong Noona ini"

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku sampai rumah" Luhan tersenyum riang saat Sehun sudah mengantarkan sampai di depan gerbang rumah mewah keluarga Xi.

"Ne"

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah esok" Tambahnya riang. Iapun meraih gagang gerbang untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Seharusnya kau berhenti mengikuti orang yang jelas tak menyukaimu"

Deg

Ucapan sehun seperti silet yang menyayat hatinya. Iapun terhenti pada langkahnya.

"apa kau tak tau itu sangat menganggu"

Sekali lagi... Sayatan itu bertambah satu. Sakit... itu yang Luhan rasakan. Badannya bergetar. Airmatanya mencuak ingin keluar. Tapi Luhan akan menahannya. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi di depan orang yang ia cintai.

"Mianhae, Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Lain kali tak usah mengikutiku"

Dan lagi... Luhan tak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang.. Sungguh ia tak ingin mendengar ini semua. Ia lebih memilih terus mengejar Sehun dan Sehun mengabaikannya daripada harus mendengar kata-kata ini dari Sehun. Iapun berbalik dan menatap mata Sehun. Sungguh.. Sehun mengatakan itu semua padanya dengan tatapan tak suka. Sakit ... itu yang ia rasakan.

"Ne.. Memang sangat menganggu, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku, Aku juga lelah, Ini juga menjengkelkan bagiku, Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya menyukai orang yang tak pernah meresponmu selama ini? Hiks Aku sungguh menyukaimu hiks bahkan aku bisa gila karena menyukaimu" Luhan pun menangis. Sakit hanya itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku-" Sehun tersadar akan ucapannya. Ia terlalu kasar pada Luhan. Tak seharusnya ia berkata sekejam itu pada yeoja yang setahun lebih mengejarnya. Entah mengapa saat melihat manik mata Luhan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Ne.. Aku mengerti, Aku akan berhenti menyukaimu Sehun, Maafkan aku yang selalu menganggumu dan merepotkanmu" Final.. Luhan menyerah. Sudah cukup untuknya sekarang. Dan ia harus melupakan cintanya setelah ini. Dan pengakuannya yang ke 119 ini adalah pengakuan terakhirnya. Sehun mematung mendengar itu semua. Ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya juga merasa teramat sakit sekarang.

Kriiieett

Luhan masuk ke gerbang rumahnya. Ia menangis dengan langkah yang pincang karena kakinya yang sakit. Hampa... itu yang luhan rasakan sekarang.

"Mianhae" satu kata itu terucap dari mulut Sehun. Tak taukah Oh Sehun apa yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang?

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu... Xi Luhan' Sehun terduduk dan menyesali kebodohannya. Menyesal? kau sudah terlambat Oh Sehun.

.

.

TBC...

Huwahhh akhirnya ni Chapter selesai juga *ngelap keringet* . Ai rasa FF Ai makin kaya sinetron *pundung* -"

Ahhh ne trimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-ripiu Chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^-^ . Sebenernya Ai ragu buat ngelanjutin ceritanya, karna sedikitnya respon. Tapi karena nih cerita terlanjur ada di otak Ai yang penuh ke-Gaje-an ini. Maka Ai positive thingking Buat melanjutkan, kekeke *sign-peace ama Sehun*

Ahh di Chapter ini Lulu Baby menyedihkan. Sebenernya Ai tak tega.. tapi mau gimana lagi *Peluk Luhan* Hehehe *digemplang Sehun* -"

Dan ... Keep Ripiu Readersdeul ^^

Untuk Siders... ahhh aku tak apa :')

Pay pay... *lambai-lambai tangan bareng BaekYeol*

Special Thanks to,

**luphbepz, neli amelia, niasw3ty, leon, fani, sayakanoicinoe, ByunViBaek, Sherry Dark Jewel, parklili, jimpix0**

**Keep Review ne ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Tired**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : ChanBaek

Slight : KaiSoo, HunHan

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : romance/hurt/angst

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **: **Bukan ... Bukan ini yang ingin aku lihat. Bukan ini yang ingin aku alami / Akupun menutup mataku. Setelah ini semua membeku. Dan biarlah sakitku menghilang seiring bekunya hatiku setelah meloncat dari sini /

Tuhan, cukup... Sudah cukup sakit ini / sekarang aku mengerti semuanya tuhan.

Don't Like Don't read

"**Ne.. Aku mengerti, Aku akan berhenti menyukaimu Sehun, Maafkan aku yang selalu menganggumu dan merepotkanmu" Final.. Luhan menyerah. Sudah cukup untuknya sekarang. Dan ia harus melupakan cintanya setelah ini. Dan pengakuannya yang ke 119 ini adalah pengakuan terakhirnya. Sehun mematung mendengar itu semua. Ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya juga merasa teramat sakit sekarang.**

**Kriiieett**

**Luhan masuk ke gerbang rumahnya. Ia menangis dengan langkah yang pincang karena kakinya yang sakit. Hampa... itu yang luhan rasakan sekarang.**

"**Mianhae" satu kata itu terucap dari mulut Sehun. Tak taukah Oh Sehun apa yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang?**

'**Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu... Xi Luhan' Sehun terduduk dan menyesali kebodohannya. Menyesal? kau sudah terlambat Oh Sehun.**

Chapter Three

.

The Memorize

_**Sungguh ini semua di luar kuasaku...**_

_**Semua yang terjadi bukanlah apa yang aku inginkan...**_

_**tapi jika takdir berkata seperti itu.. **_

_**apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

Happy Reading ~ ~

.

Yeoja manis ini masih belum tersadar dari pingsannya. Seseorang yang pasti belum mengenal yeoja itu masih duduk setia menunggu yeoja itu sampai sadar. Sungguh namja itu tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menelefon keluarga yeoja itu? mana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan, ia belum mengenalnya, bahkan namanya ia pun tak tahu. Dan dengan terpaksa namja itu harus menunggu sampai sadar. Padahal ia sangat lelah karena perjalanan dari Paris tadi pagi.

"Jam 8 malam ya, ini sudah 3 jam aku menunggunya" Rutuknya dengan melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya. "Apa harus aku tinggalkan" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun menggelengkan kepala "Aniya.. aku tak bisa melakukannya"

**Drrrttt drrrttt**

Ponselnya bergetar. Menunjukkan nama 'Wu Yi Fan', orang yang dipercaya tuan Byun selama ini. Dengan segera ia keluar dari bilik itu dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Bonjour Monsieur"

"**Jongdae, apa kau sudah melihat amplop itu"**

"Ahh aku akan melihatnya nanti"

"**Kau tau kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu selama seminggu disini"**

"Iya Monsieur, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya"

"**Dan sekarang kau dimana?"**

"Di Hotel, aku akan istirahat" bohongnya

pip

Ia memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, masih teringat jelas percakapannya dengan orang kepercayaan tuan Byun itu. 'Dingin' itu yang pertama kali muncul di otak Jongdae saat berbincang dengannya. Sama dengannya, meskipun sebenarnya Jongdae itu adalah orang yang dingin dan tak memiliki hati. Tapi mengapa saat melihat yeoja ini ia ingin menolongnya. Kasihan? Apa dia kasihan?. Jongdae tak percaya, Ia sudah meninggalkan hatinya di Paris jauh 10 tahun yang lalu. Kasihan? itu mustahil! Ini hanya kebetulan. Tekankan itu.

"Nugu?" suara menginterupsinya sehingga ia melihat wajah manis seseorang yang ditolongnya tadi sudah terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Noona?" Jongdae mendekati ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Oppa?" Kata-kata yeoja itu membuat ia kaget dan terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Eh?"

"Apa benar kau Jongdae Oppa?" Tanya yeoja itu membuat ia membeku di tempat. 'Apa ia mengenalku? Apa aku pernah bertemu sebelumnya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Namaku memang Jongdae, tapi kurasa kita belum bertemu sebelumnya" Jawab Jongdae seadanya, sedangkan yeoja itu mengubah raut bahagia menjadi raut sedih, membuat hati Jongdae agak tak enak.

"Ahh.. Mianhae. Mungkin aku salah Orang" jawab yeoja itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa. 'Ah Ne, mana mungkin. Apa ini karena aku merindukannya? Tapi wajahnya, sungguh mata itu, senyum itu, dan aku merasakan dia Jongdae Oppa, mungkin aku merindukannya' rutuk yeoja itu dalam hati. 'Oppa aku merindukanmu' tambahnya dengan bulir bening yang menetes di mata sipitnya. Membuat Jongdae menautkan alisnya.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Prang...

Suara piring pecah itu sukses menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung restoran kala itu. Tak biasanya Sehun ceroboh dalam melakukan pekerjaan.

"Josonghamnida.. Josonghamnida" ucap namja itu dengan membungkukkan badan beberapa kali pada para pengunjung yang terganggu karena hal tersebut. Iapun segera membereskan piring yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk..

Crashh

Pecahan piring itu sukses mengenai telapak tangan putih Sehun. Ia hanya bisa menahannya. tak peduli darah yang mengalir. Ia terus memungut itu semua sampai bersih.

"Sehun-ah, Gwenchana?" tanya Seorang yeoja yang mencoba membantu Sehun.

"Gwenchana Lay Noona, Tak usah, aku bisa menanganinya" ucapnya dengan kembali ke arah dapur dengan membawa pecahan itu.

Setelah ia memasuki dapur. Ia hanya tertunduk menghadap Suho, pemilik restoran ini. Ia diam, ia tahu kalau ia salahnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, tak biasanya kau begini Sehun-ah" ucap Suho dengan senyum malaikatnya. Marah? Sepertinya Suho sangat menyayangi Sehun sehingga ia tak mampu memarahinya.

"Mianhae Hyung" Hanya itu yang mampu Sehun katakan.

"Jangan memarahinya Chagi, mungkin ia lelah" Seseorang ikut berbicara dan langsung mendekati Suho.

"Aniya Chagiya" Jawan Suho dengan mengelus rambut yeoja itu. Senyum merekah dibibir ranum yeoja itu. Sehun hanya diam disana.

"Apa tanganmu tak apa?" tanya yeoja itu. Yang hanya di balas anggukan dan terlihat luka di tangannya yang di bebal kain seadanya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Suho membuat Sehun berfikir keras, 'Apa hal itu sebuah masalah?' tanyanya didalam hati.

"Aniyo Hyung, Gwenchana" Sehun memberikan jawaban yang membuat Suho dan yeoja yang notebenenya adalah kekasih Suho menautkan alisnya. Wajah Sehun mengatakan kalau ia berbohong.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Suho sekali lagi.

"Ne Hyung" Terbesit keinginan untuk ia mengurungkan niatnya, Ia ragu ini adalah masalah atau tidak. Oh Sehun.. Kau sungguh namja tak peka! Itu jelas masalah, Membuat Luhan menangis .. Itu masalah...

oO I'm Tired Oo

Setelah Jongdae membayar pembiayaan rumah sakit dan beberapa obat untuk yeoja itu, yang jelas di dahului dengan perebutan siapa yang akan membayar, dan akhirnya Jongdae yang memenangkannya Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya bisa menghela pasrah , mereka berdua pun akan pulang. "Aku akan mengantarmu" Jongdae memulai pembicaraan

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Anggaplah ini semua salam perkenalan kita" Jawab Jongdae yang hanya bisa membuat yeoja itu menghela nafas pasrah lagi. 'Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan orang yang bahkan belum aku kenal' batin yeoja itu.

"Ah Ne, Khamsahamnida untuk semuanya Jongdae-ssi"

"Tak usah se-formal itu Noona"

"Mianhae, tadi aku sudah mengira kau adalah kakakku" jelas yeoja itu yang membuat senyum di wajah tampan Jongdae. 'Sungguh senyum itu..' batin yeoja itu nelangsa, 'Oppa aku merindukanmu'

"Ah Gwencana, sudah wajar kalau seseorang mempunyai nama yang hampir sama" Ucap Jongdae. Merekapun memasuki taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka berdua di depan rumah sakit.

"Ne, Aku rasa begitu" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis membuat Jongdae tak enak melihatnya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya tapi ia mengurungkannya karena ia tahu ini masalah pribadi yeoja yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam. Di kenalnya? Ah bahkan dia belum mengenal namanya.

Suasana pun hening sesaat. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sembari melihat jalanan kota Seoul dari jendela taksi.

"Kakakku bernama Byun Jongdae" Baekhyun membuka suara, Jongdae langsung menatap yeoja itu yang masih setia melihat jalanan dari dalam taksi.

"Ia mirip denganmu, Bahkan mungkin jika ia masih hidup. Ia akan tumbuh sebagai namja tampan sepertimu" Baekhyun pun tersenyum tipis. Jongdae menautkan alisnya.

"Aku dan dia, saudara kembar" Baekhyun menghela nafas "Meskipun Appa sudah bilang Oppa telah meninggal, aku fikir ia masih hidup. Kami saudara kembar, aku bisa merasakannya" Liquid bening itu lolos dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Tapi ia malah tersenyum dan menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"Ah Mianhae, tak seharusnya aku bercerita padamu, Jongdae-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum seperti tak memiliki beban apapun tetapi matanya mengisyaratkan sebaliknya.

"Mianhae, aku Kim Jongdae, Bukan Byun Jongdae yang kau harapkan" Jongdae mencoba berbicara, tapi tiba-tiba hatinya sakit melihat tatapan Baekhyun.

"Ah Gwaenchana Jongdae-ssi. Seharusnya aku tak bercerita pada orang asing" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Jongdae, Lagi lagi senyuman itu membuat hati Jongdae sakit. Jongdae tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

"Oh ne, namamu? nugu?"

"Byun Baekhyun" Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Jongin masih setia menatap pemandangan hiruk pikuk malam kota Seoul dari balkon Apartemen sang kekasih. Masih teringat jelas percakapan dengan sang Eomma seminggu yang lalu. Ia menghela nafas. 'Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kyungsoo' gumamnya dengan mengacak rambutnya kasar

**Flashback**

Pagi itu Jongin akan bergegas menuju apartemen kekasihnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan penyambutan dongsaeng kecil mereka yang akan datang dari Paris. Dengan agak terburu-buru ia menyambar jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Tiba-tiba notifikation pesan muncul di ponselnya.

From : Baby Soo

"Chagiya palliwa, Aku sudah menunggumu sampai lumutan disini, Palli-wa.. Saranghae :*"

Iapun tersenyum membalas pesan dari sang kekasih. Dengan cepat ia membalas...

To : Baby Soo

"Ne Arra, aku akan segera kesana, Nado Saranghae :* 3"

Setelah itu ia segera menuju garasi dimana mobilnya terparkir. Dengan cepat ia melangkah tapi suara Eommanya membuat ia terhenti.

"Jongin-ah" Suara Eomma langsung membuat ia menghela nafas dan menghampiri Eommanya yang ada di depan pintu rumah.

"Wae Eomma?"

"Jongin-ah, Eomma mau bicara"

"Eomma~ bisakah lain waktu saja, Baby Soo sudah menungguku"

"Jongin-ah, dengarkan Eomma. Ini hanya sebentar saja" terlihat raut khawatir di wajah Eommanya iapun mengangguk pasrah.

"Ne Eomma, Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Appa mu ingin berbicara denganmu, Ia memanggilmu di ruangannya" Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar peryataan Eommanya.

"Ada apa lagi Eomma? Bukankah aku sudah menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik saat Appa sakit, Apa aku berbuat salah?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Aniyo Jongin, dengarkan Eomma. Eomma mohon padamu, sekali ini saja. Turuti permintaan Appamu" Eommaya memohon pada Jongin. Rautnya pun berubah menjadi raut sedih.. Membuat Jongin tak tega melihatnya.

"Bukankah aku selalu menuruti keinginan Appa?"

"Ini beda lagi Jongin-ah, Eomma mohon, turuti keinginan Appamu Jongin-ah, Eomma hanya tak ingin melihat beliau sakit lagi, Eomma mohon padamu ini demi Appa dan juga Eomma"

"Memangnya aku harus menuruti apa lagi Eomma?"

"Sudahlah Jongin, Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Eomma mohon padamu, Kau tahu kan seberapa besar cinta Eomma pada Appa?"

"Ne Eomma, Aku akan menuruti kemauan Appa, apapun itu"

"Berjanjilah pada Eomma"

"Ne, aku berjanji"

Jonginpun masuk menuju ruangan Appanya. Masih terlihat infus yang terpasang di tangannya dan Appanya terduduk di kursi roda dengan membaca beberapa dokumen di tangan satunya. Beliau orang yang sangat pekerja keras, tekun dan baik hati. Senyum terukir jelas di wajah sang Appa saat ia memasuki ruangannya.

"Appa, Apa sudah lebih baik?" Jongin menghampiri Appanya.

"Ne, Appa sangat baik" Mata teduh Appanya membuat senyum itu menggembang di pipi Jongin.

"Apa Appa merindukanku, sampai ingin berbicara padaku" ujar Jongin yang langsung berjongkok di depan Appanya.

"Hahaha... Ne Appa sangat rindu. Meski hampir serumah, aku hampir tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Berdirilah, Lihat Anak Appa yang sudah menjadi amat tampan sekarang"

"Appa.. Sebenarnya ingin berbicara tentang apa?"

"Oh ne, Ini karena perusahaan kita bersahabat dengan Huang Corp. dari Shanghai Appa ingin kau dengan anak dari Tuan Huang bertunangan"

"Bertunangan?" Sontak tubuh Jongin menegang, Apa yang telah ia dengar, ini bohong kan? batinnya.

"Ne, ini merupakan kerjasama perusahaan kita Jongin. Kuharap kau mau menuruti keinginan Appa"

"Tapi Appa-" Ingin rasanya ia menyangkal kenyataan ini. Tapi ia bingung harus berbicara seperti apa.

"Apa kau akan menolaknya?" Tanaya Appanya dengan raut kecewa yang terliahat jelas dimatanya.

"Bukannya begitu" Ia mencoba memberikan penjlasan tapi lidahnya kelu. Seolah ia ak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau memang kau menolaknya, aku akan-" tambahnya lagi yang membuat hati Jongin bertriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Iapun teringat Eommanya.

"Aku akan menerimanya Appa" iapun menjawabnya dengan setengah hati. Ia tak ingin mengecewakannya tetapi disisi lain ia tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. 'Maafkan aku Kyungie' batinnya miris.

**Flashback Off**

"Wae? memikirkan sesuatu?" suara Kyungsoo membuat ia terbangun dari lamunannya. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ia menggeleng lemah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Berbicara sejujurnya pada Kyungsoo? hal itu akan membuat hatinya sakit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melamun" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa 2 gelas kopi di tangannya.

"Aku hanya melamun memikirkanmu Baby" Senyum itu terlihat palsu, Kyungsoo pun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aish.. Aku bertanya sungguh Chagi, apakah ada sesuatu?" Iapun memberikan segelas kopi pada Jongin. Jongin langsung menyesap kopi hangat itu.

"Tak ada apapun Chagi" Jawab Jongin dengan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Tak usah membohongiku Kim Jongin" Tatapan tajam itu menatap Jongin. Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyumannya. Ia jelas tahu jika yeojachingunya memanggil nama lengkapnya itu berarti ia sedang kesal terhadapnya.

"Aku tak membohongimu Kim Kyungsoo" Jongin kembali menysap kopinya dan tak menghiraukan tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menjawab kesal.

"Aku lebih menyukai Kim Kyungsoo"

"Aish terserahlah" Kyungsoo pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan seprti itu baby, kau menggodaku" ucap Jongin yang langsung mencium pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

"Yakk .. Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun melanjutan aktivitas malam panjangnya yang jelas author tak akan bisa menceritakannya *peace sign*

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Byun Baekhyun" Gumam Jongdae setelah melihat dokumen yang ada pada amplop cokelat pemberian sekretaris Han sang tadi.

"Jadi yeoja tadi.. adalah targetku?" ia bermonolog sendiri dan iapun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur hotel.

"Ahh... Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannnya" iapun menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Tiba-tia kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia pun terduduk dan menegang mengingat secuil ingatannya...

"_**Oppa? Apa ini Jongdae Oppa. Kenapa Oppa tak punya lambut cama cekali?" yeoja kecil itu memakai gaun pink bermotif strowberry dan ia tengah tertawa melihat sang Oppanya botak.**_

"_**Yah! Baekkie.. aku ini Oppamu bodoh"Sedangkan namja kecil itu kesal dan mengolok yeoja itu sampai menangis.**_

"_**Hiks Baekkie tak bodoh.. Eommaaaaaa Oppa bilang Baekkie bodoh hiks"tangis yeoja itu. Yeoja paruh baya itu dengan segera menggendong yeoja kecil itu.**_

"_**Chen-ah ikutlah suster itu, Operasimu akan di mulai. Eomma akan menunggu di depan ruang ini. Baekkie Oppamu akan masuk ruangan itu, Oppamu akan operasi.. berhentilah menangis" ujar yeoja paruhbaya itu dengan wajah yang penuh kesedihan dan airmata yang ditahan di pelupuk matanya.**_

"_**Oppa akan pergi.. Andwae.. Oppa.. Anii .. Baekkie ingin bersama Oppa, Baekkie ikut Oppa" tangis yeoja kecil itu menjadi.**_

"_**Sayang, Oppamu akan Operasi. Kita hanya boleh menunggunya disini" ujar yeoja paruh baya itu.**_

"_**Hiks.. Baekkie ikut Oppa"**_

"_**Tenanglah Baekkie, Oppa akan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, tunggu Oppa disini ne" ucap namja kecil itu. Namja kecil itupun tersenyun dan di dorong ke dalam ruangan bercat putih itu.**_

Jongdae meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Siapa mereka, kenapa aku mengingat anak kecil itu, hentikan ini, ini menyakitkan... ujarnya dalam hati. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya... ia tak tahu.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Sehun memasuki apartemennya. Tangannya itu masih dibebal dengan kain seadanya, ia belum menggantinya. Luka di tangannya cukup besar tapi ia tak memerdulikannya. Ia hanya tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa jam lalu. Ia tak tahu, sungguh tak tahu.

"Aku pulang" ucap Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi apapun dan langsung melenggang ke kamarnya. Baekhyun yang sudah ada di rumah lebih awal menatap heran pada adik tirinya ini.

"Sehunnie?" Panggil Baekhyun yang hanya di jawab tolehan oleh Sehun. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan melirik tangan Sehun yang di bebal itu terlihat merah.

"Ani" Sehun langsung memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun tahu Sehun berbohong, semua terlihat di raut wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun menuju apotik yang lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. setelah sampai dan membeli beberapa salep dan perban ia kembali pulang menuju apartemennya. Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi. Dengan was-was ia berjalan. Semua terlihat sama, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas.

Mengingat suasana hari ini bersalju. Iapun mengeratkan jaketnya. Cuaca sangat dingin. Butiran saljupun mulai turun. Kalau bukan karena tangan adiknya yang terluka, ia tak akan berani keluar rumah. Dingin, sangat dingin. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak memakai jaket tebal.

"Seharusnya dia mengatakan apapun jika ada masalah, kenapa ia malah melukai tangannya sendiri, Aishh anak itu" Omelnya di sepanjang jalan. Iapun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar lebih hangat. "Kenapa masih jauh sekali" ia bermonolog sendiri.

"Huuffttt malam ini dingin sekali" tambahnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benar sekali" Sahut seseorang dibelakangnya. Membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Hai Noona Byun Baekhyun" Namja itu memberikan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sekarang berganti mengikutiku?" Tanya Baekyun sinis.

"Ne mungkin seperti itu, Dan apa yang kau lakukan? keluar selarut ini?" Iapun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal. Dan Ia sangat suka melihat Baekhyun-Nya ini kesal. Ya Baekhyun-nya. Ia mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya, yang lebih tepatnya akan menjadi miliknya. Setelah cerita panjang kali lebar Jongin tentang Baekhyun dan Sehun yang dikiranya adalah sepasang kekasih. Ternyata hanya seorang Adik dan Kakak, ini membuat ia dengan pedenya mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. iapun berjalan dan Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya.

"Itu jelas urusanku" suara Chanyeol terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Iapun menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aish, Park Chanyeol bisakah kau tak menganggu kehidupanku" teriak Baekhyun yang hanya di balas dengan senyum lima jari Chanyeol. Iapun melepaskan jaket tebalnya. Baekhyun hanya diam menahan hawa dinginnya.

"Pakai ini" Chanyeol memakaikan jaket tebal itu di atas bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertegun akan sikap Chanyeol.

"Ah, ani, tak perlu" Gengsi Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan dan mengembalikan pada Chanyeol tetapi tangannya di tahan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang pakai ini, malam sedingin ini dengan baju dan jaket setipis ini, kau bisa sakit" ujar Chanyeol dengan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup duakali lebih cepat dan rona merah di pipinya.

"Apa yang ku bilang. Kau akan sakit, lihat pipimu memerah" ujar Chanyeol dengan menyentuh kening Baekhyun, tangannya pun langsung di tepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku sakit atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu Chanyeol" jawabnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya. wajahnya memanas. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? itu mustahil, Batin Baekhyun.

"Itu jelas urusanku, mengerti?" ujar Chanyeol. dengan meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang sedang mengajak bicara, itu tidak sopan sekali Noona" tambahnya yang langsung membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Dasar menyebalkan" Umpat Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan"

"Ne, kalau yang kau maksud menyebalkan adalah kejadian di pesawat itu, aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya padamu, dan aku akan membayarnya" Baekhyun sudah ada di batas kemarahannya. Ia selalu mengungkit hal ini, ia akan sangat tersinggung.

"Jinja kau mampu membayarnya?" tanyanya mengejek.

"Memangnya berapa?" Tantang Baekhyun.

"1 Milyar, itu termasuk potongan karena aku berbaik hati padamu" Ujar Chanyeol dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Glurp

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia pun mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan membayarnya"

"Baiklah aku tunggu besok pagi tepat jam 6 pagi, Arra?" Chanyeol pun menatap mata Baekhyun . Lalu berlalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

"Mwo? Kau gila" Teriak Baekhyun yang tersadar akan apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol.

"Sampai bertemu besok pagi Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, Sedangkan Baekhyun menghentak hentakkan kakinya sembari memberikan sumpah serapah pada Chanyeol.

"Yakkk Park Chanyeol!"

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Sehunnie" Baekhyun memasuki kamar Sehun. Terlihat Sehun yang hanya terduduk di lantai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjangnya.

"..."

"Katakan ada masalah apa?" Baekhyun duduk dan meraih tangan dongsaengnya yang dibebal.

"Aniya Noona, Gwenchana" Sehun mencoba tersenyum mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik baik saja.

"Tapi kau terlihat tak baik-baik saja" Baekhyun membuka bebal kain itu dan membersihkan luka Sehun.

"Jinja?"

"Sehunnie, jika kau ada masalah katakan pada Noona, jangan malah melukai tanganmu seperti ini" Iapun memberikan salep pada luka Sehun dan memperbannya dengan rapi.

"Ne Arraseo Noona"

"Jika kau ingin bercerita, Aku siap mendengarnya kapanpun" Baekhyun pun merapikan alat-alat itu dan berdiri untuk keluar kamar Sehun.

"Gomawo Noona"

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Ne"

"Jalja"

"Jalja"

"Noona" Panggil Sehun yang membuatnya terhenti dan membuka kembali pintu kamar itu.

"Eum? apa ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi"

"Jika Noona mendapat ucapan kasar dari namja yang Noona sukai selama ini, apa Noona akan tersakiti?" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tentu, Bahkan aku bisa membencinya" Jawab Baekhyun enteng dan terlihat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dimata Baekhyun.

Glurp

"Wae?" Baekhyun menyakinkan.

"aniya"

Baekhyun pun menutup pintu kamar Sehun "Aneh. Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta?" Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri.

Disisi lain yeoja bermata rusa itu menangis sejadinya di kamar rumahnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun Teramat sakit hatinya untuk sekarang. Malam panjangnya di penuhi dengan tangisannya. Sungguh Oh Sehun sudah mematahkan hati rapuhnya.

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Sehunnie, sarapanmu ada di meja, Noona tinggal sebentar" Bakhyun menggenakan mantel hangatnya dan hendak keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kemana?"

"Kedepan, sebentar" Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Tapi bukankah memang itu benar? Apartemen Chanyeol ada di depan Apartemannya dan Sehun bukan?

"Oh, Ne"

Ting tong

"Dasar gila, mana bisa aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam beberapa jam saja, Dasar psiko, tiang listrik, telinga lebar" Monolognya seperti Emak-emak yang tengah mengomel pada suaminya #abaikan ini

"Masuklah" jawab Chanyeol setelah membukakan pintunya.

"Oh ne" Ia pun memasuki Apartemen Chanyeol. Ia sempat terkesima dengan desin interior apartemen Chanyeol yang terlihat mewah dan bagus daripada apartemen Sehun. Tapi melihat beberapa baju dan kantong-kantong Snek di lantai. Baekhyun tahu benar betapa berantakannya orang ini.'Sesuai kepribadiannya' batin Baekhyun.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ne, Duduklah"

"Oh ne" Baekhyun pun duduk dan memberikan jaket tebal milik Chanyeol padanya. "Chanyeol, aku meu mengembalikan jaketmu dan tentang uang itu, Maafkan aku"

"Ne Gwenchana" Jawab Chanyeol yang langsung membuatnya menautkan alisnya. 'Aneh sekali. Biasanya ia akan mengomel bahkan memakiku. Apa ia baik baik saja' batin Baekhyun dengan menatap penuh selidik pada Chanyeol.

"Kau memaafkanku" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani" jawab Chanyeol singkat. 'Sudah kuduga, ia bukan orang semudah itu' batin Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan cara lain"

"Cara lain?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ia berfikir keras, bukan tentang cara membayar yang Chanyeol akan minta padanya. Tapi karena reaksi Chanyeol padanya benar-benar aneh.

"Ne, Kau harus menuruti ketiga permintaanku"

"Permintaanmu? tapii, chakkaman. Apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun mengetahui kenapa Chanyeol menjadi aneh.

"Ani, aku hanya-" Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara Baekhyun langsung memegang kening Chanyeol.

"Omo, badanmu panas sekali"

"Nan Gwenchana" jawab Chanyeol padanya yang langsung menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, pasti ini gara-gara semalam" Raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi sedih.

"Ahh, Aniyo" Chanyeol benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyunnya. "Aku benar benar tidak apa-apa" ia berdiri dan beraksi seperti dirinya tak apa-apa.

"Jangan membohongiku Park Chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol langsung terdiam. "Aku tahu ini kesalahanku. Aku akan membayar kesalahanku, Berbaringlah akan ku buatkan bubur"

"tak usah, aku tak apa. Bukankah kau kesini membahas tentang kerugian itu" elak Chanyeol.

"bisakah kau diam dan berbaring sekarang!" Bentak Baekhyun, yang langsung membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Chagiya, Mianhae" Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana Chagi, bukankah ini sudah kebiasaanmu jika kau tengah ada masalah"

"Yahh Chagiya, apa kau marah? Baby Soo?" Jongin merajuk padanya. Dan Kyungsoo semyukai ini, Sungguh ia terlihat lucu jika seperti ini. "Baby Soo~"

"Aniyo, mandilah dulu Chagi bau alkohol" tawa Kyungsoo padanya.

"Aniyo~, aku masih ingin memelukmu" Jongin semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada Kyunsoo.

"Mandilah atau aku ak-"

"Ne ne arra, aku akan mandi"

Cup

Jongin mencium sekilas bibir ramum Kyungsoo,

"Jangan merindukanku Baby"

"Yakk aish"

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Sehunnie, sarapanmu masih utuh" Ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat sarapan dimeja yang tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Setelah ia pulang dari rumah tetangganya yang sedang sakit.

"Aku tak lapar Noona" Jawab Sehun Singkat yang tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Hari ini hari Minggu, apa kau tak libur" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Aniyo Noona" Sehun pun mulai keluar dari Apartemennya. "Aku berangkat". Jawaban Sehun membuat Baekhyun maenautkan alisnya. 'Kenapa ia jadi aneh' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Sehun pun berjalan menuju restoran yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Merindukannya? apa ia tengah merindukan Luhan? apa ini hanya perasaan bersalah. Sungguh ia tak tahu. Iapun melihat jam tangannya. Masih jam 7 pagi. Ini masih sangat pagi. Masih 2 jam lagi ia masuk kerja bukan?

"Aish" iapun menendang kaleng yang ada di depannya. Ia begitu frustasi dengan apa yang ia rasakan. "Aku benar-benar sudah gila" ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Tok Tok...

"Noona" Panggil Ahjumma di rumah mewah itu yang tak di balas apapun oleh pemilik kamar itu.

Krieett

"Noona sarapanmu sudah siap" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"..." Tak ada jawaban apapun dari yeoja cantik bermata rusa ini.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu di bawah" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Aku tak ingin memakan apapun ahjumma"

"Setidaknya Noona turun dan mengucapkan selamat jumpa, Tuan dan Nyonya akan kembali ke Amerika pagi ini" Jelas Ahjumma itu yang membuat yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ani" jawabnya singkat.

"Noona?"

"Aku tak peduli, bukankah mereka tak pernah peduli sebelumnya"

"Baiklah Noona"

Krriieettt

"Hiks aku membenci kalian semua" iapun menenggelamkan kepala pada boneka kesayangannya. IA menangis sejadinya. Sungguh ia membenci semuannya.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Ting tong...

"Masuklah" Chanyeol membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun memasuki Apartemen beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Chanyeol yang menginginkan ia kembali ke Apatemennya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya yeoja itu. Yang tak dibalas sepatah kata pun dan Chanyeol pergi kekamarnya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ne"

"Ada apa sebenernya kau memanggilku?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menidurkan dirinya di ranjang king size nya.

"Tak ada apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang" tangan Baekhyun di tahannya.

"Tetaplah disisiku" Baekhyun tertegun dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Suasana berubah menjadi Canggung. Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya.

"n-ne" Baekhyun pun duduk di samping ranjang Chanyeol. 'Apa yang sendang kau fikirkan bodoh?' tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa perlu kuambilkan kursi untukmu, jika kau tak nyaman duduk disitu"

"Ani, istirahatlah" ucap Baekhyun. 'kenapa jantungku berdetak sekencang ini?' batin Baekhyun

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Hyung, aku tak masuk kerja hari ini"

"**Apa kau sakit"**

"Ne"

"**Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh Sehunnie"**

"Ne Hyung"

pip

Ia terpaksa berbohong pada Suho kerena sungguh ia tak ingin berkerja sambilan sekarang. pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini.

"Ini menyebalkan, aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini" gumamnya yang terus berjalan menyusuri taman itu.

Ia terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang membuatnya seperti ini saat ini "Bukankah itu... Luhan"

"Luhan... Xi Luhan..." Panggilnya. Yeoja itupun berhenti dari langkahnya, dan Sehun berlari mendekatinya.

"Luhan"

"Ne?" Jawab yeoja itu. Lihat sekarang keadaan yeoja itu. Mata rusanya sudah berubah menjadi sebesar telur puyuh. Senyum manis yang biasa Sehun lihat sudah tak ada lagi. Tatapan indah yang penuh aura hebatnya menjadi tatapan dingin yang menyedihkan. Sehun apa yang telah kau lakukan?

"aku hanya ingin berkata kalau aku.."

"Ada apa Oh Sehun?"

"Mianhae"

"Ne"

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Ne, Apa itu kurang jelas"

"Ah ani"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu.." Luhan pun akan melangkah pergi tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Chakkaman.."

"Ada apa lagi Oh Sehun."

"Apa kau membenciku"

"Apa itu tak jelas terlihat sekarang?"

"Ne aku mengerti"

oO I'm Tired Oo

"Ternyata psikopat sepertimu juga bisa jatuh sakit. Sebenarnya kau terlihat tampan jika kau tak menyebalkan seperti itu. Lihat wajahmu terlihat seperti anak kecil dan.. apa kau sendirian? kanapa kau hidup di apartemen ini sendirian?" Baekyun bermonolog sendiri disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanye terdiam dan mendengarnya dengan senyum ydi hatinya. Mungkin Baekhyun mengira ia tengah tidur.

"Ah lihatlah aku seperti orang gila berbicara pada orangyang sedang tidur. Aish Park Chanyeol, Kau lah yang membuatku gila. Kau tahu, Karena ini kesalahanku. Aku harus merawatmu bukan?"

"Betapa joroknya kau Park Chanyeol" Gumam Baekhyun dengan merapikan Apartemen Chanyeol yang benar benar berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Nah... Begini kan lebih terlihat baik" Setelah beberapa saat ia merapikan apartemen Chanyeol iapun merengangkan otot-otonya. Lihat! ruangan ini jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

Baekhyun segera berlari dan membukakan pintu.

Ceklek...

"Ini benar kan apartemen Chanyeol?" Tanya yeoja pauh baya itu.

"Ne Ahjumma"

"Apa Chanyeol ada di dalam?" Tanya yeoja itu sekali lagi.

"Ne, dia sedang tidur"

"Ahjumma, nuguseyo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu Eommaku, aku lupa mengatakan padamu kalau ia akan datang" Suara Chanyeol membuat ia tersadar.

"Eh?"

"Chanyeollie.. Saat Eomma mendengar kau sakit, Eomma langsung menuju kesini" Yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Eomma terlalu berlebihan. Aku tak apa Eomma"

"Dan itu siapa Chanyeol? Apa Yeojachinngumu?" Tanya Eomma Chanyeol padanya.

"Ah itu.."

"Pasti Yeojachingumu, tak mungkin jika bukan yeojachingumu, benar begitu kan?"

"Ahh .. hehehe ne Eomma.. Ini yeojachinguku" Bohong Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Baekhyun.

"An- ah maksud saya Hehe Ne Ahjumma, saya.. yeo-jachingu Chanyeol" Baekhyun pun menjawab hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol menginjak satu kakinya. 'Chanyeol... mati kau' Batinnya.

oO I'm Tired Oo

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sehun masih terdiam duduk di bangku taman tu. Ia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini. Apa ia merindukannya? Apa ini hanya perasaan bersalah karena telah membuat yeoja itu menangis? dan setelah melihat yeoja itu dengan tatapan seperti itu.. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Inikah yang namanya sakit hati? Apa sakit ini yang dirasakan yeoja itu selama ini? Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini Sungguh ia tak tahu.

"Arrggghhh aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini" ucap Sehun frustasi dengan mengacak rambutnya.

"Sehunnie.." Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Lay Noona" gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lay padanya. Ia hanya terdiam. "Tapi melihat pakaianmu, apa kau membolos kerja saat ini?" ucap Lay Noona padanya.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada Suho Hyung" jawabnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Lay pun duduk disampingnya.

"Ani.. aku tak akan mengatakannya Sehunnie"

"Gomawo Noona"

"Apa kau ada masalah? sejak kemarin kulihat kau tak baik-baik saja Sehunnie" Tanya Lay yang hanya dibalas diam oleh Sehun. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan pada yeoja yang lebih tua dengannya ini. Bahkan yeoja ini sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 3 tahun. Tak mungkin jika Sehun berbohong padanya.

"Sehunnie.."

"Ah Ne Noona" iapun menceritakan semuanya. Dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Lay pun memeluknya. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun sudah dianggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Dan Sehun pun tak menolak reaksi dari Noona-nya ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Bahkan waktu Appanya meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Lay juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Gomawo Noona. Sudah mendengarku"

"Ne, lain kali jangan pernah memendam apapun yang sedang kau fikirkan. Aku dan Suho akan selalu mendengarmu Sehunnie" ucap Lay dengan senyum menawannya.

Disisi lain yeoja bermata rusa itu terdiam dan tetes demi tetes kristal bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. 'Jadi.. Inikah alasanmu menolakku selama ini.. Oh Sehun' batinnya. Sungguh Xi Luhan kenapa kau selalu berfikir yang tidak tidak eoh?

TBC...

A/N : Nih Author bener-bener bingung ngelanjutinnya –pundung- -_-" tapi Ai sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin readersdeul. Mungkin Chap depan baru akan dimulai perangnya Jongdae –bow-

jadi tetep reviews Chingudeul –peace sign bareng Jongdae-

love you...


End file.
